Two Children of Prophecy
by Mind-Mage
Summary: Phoebe has Coles Child, and manages to botch an Abortion Spell, in doing so she inadvertently messes with the Angels of Destinys plans, LotR Crossover. Reposted Chapter Three, the Typo on the spell has been sorted.
1. Prologue: Overview

**Author:** Mind-Mage.

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell. This will eventually Crossover with LotR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

**Two Children of Prophecy**

**Prologue:**

Overview of Events

_**(This chapter will be informative only in telling what is happening.)**_

The Charmed Ones are Wicca Witches that have the powers of good from there ancestors, charged to protect the world when they are ready, unfortunately there grandmother died before she could tell them that they were witches, and they accidentally released there powers using a powerful item called a Grimorie or as the Halliwells called it 'The Book of Shadows' and accidentally opened the gate that kept there powers locked up, when the Charmed Ones gain there powers the Seer Demons in the Underworld spread the word of the Charmed Ones and there ultimate power, this and demons unquenchable lust for power, brings demons from all over the globe to San Francisco as they know that any plots to take over the world have to start from killing the Charmed Ones or at least gaining their power.

There start into the realms of magic was not as happy or fanciful as they might have hoped as they are constantly being attacked from a huge range of demons, Warlocks, Spirits and other nightmarish creatures, and as time went on and there lives turning into a slight routine of Vanquishing Demons and going to work in between, they were lured into a false sense of security as Phoebe's boyfriend happened to be a powerful demon hosting the parasitic powers of the 'Source' of all Evil.

Phoebe being the youngest and most hormonal happened to get Pregnant with Cole Turners child, Cole Turner being a demon, a 'Soldier of Fortune' called Balthazar and having the added powers of the source happened to make the child the proverbial Devil Spawn.

It wasn't long before Phoebe noticed that she was pregnant as she started being sick in the mornings, by the time she had noticed that she was pregnant she knew that Cole was the Source and had already vanquished him, she didn't want the child of Cole never mind a demonic one, so she hunted down for a spell that could help her with her problem, the spell turned out to be an Abortion Spell and was in the Book of Shadows in the restricted area that was for spell's of slight demonic or immoral use, this spell was classified as 'Cleansing the Body' and was classed as a spell of Personal Gain.

What Phoebe and the other Charmed Ones, Prue and Piper, didn't know was that there was a Prophecy that said there would be two male children of power in there Bloodline that would bring about the next golden age, it so happened that the first child was her child, she had used a potion and her blood to determine what sex her child would be, it would be Male, the first in Halliwell History, Phoebe didn't know of the prophecy or she would have realized as she named her unborn child that she was tying to kill a crucial part of herself and her futures survival.

_**Two Children of Power,**_

_**Both more powerful than three,**_

_**One of Darkness,**_

_**One of Light,**_

_**One born of Evil,**_

_**The other Holy as Light,**_

_**Together they can forge a Golden Age,**_

_**But their hatred of each other could destroy the Balance Forever.**_

Thankfully the Angels of Destiny were watching and changed there plans, to include this different path the child would take.

When Phoebe did the Abortion Spell she was in such a rush that she didn't realize she had made a mistake in her saying of the spell, and as the spell aborted her child, instead of killing it, she also transferred it to the nearest magical female in the vicinity of her, which happened to be a 'Tracker Darklighter' called Alara.

It was an hour later after performing the Spell that Phoebe awakened on the floor and no recollection of the Spell or her Pregnancy, the effect of the Personal Gain aspect of the spell had a backlash of power that had hit her and the Angles of Destiny did there magic, and she ultimately lost track of the First Child of Prophecy and her memory of him.

End of Prologue: R&R


	2. Chapter One: Darklighter Alara

Author: High Lord Of Darkness

**Author:** Mind-Mage.

**Summary:** Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

**Two Children of Prophecy**

**Chapter One: Darklighter Alara**

Alara sighed in frustration as she glared across the park to the Charmed One's Manor, she had an hour to find a young girl, she was to be a Wiccan Witch not powerful but enough to be a threat to lower level demons, the only problem was that as a Tracker Darklighter she had the ability to sense Wiccan Magic and Whitelighter Magic and track it to it's source the problem was trying to find a tiny Aura of a young child so close to the three most powerful witches in existence meant that she could only sense them and there house and nothing else, there had to be thirty or so kids in the park and only one of them she had to kill, if she took them all out she would be tracked down, by not only the Charmed ones the Elders and every other nosy busy body on the light side till she was found.

Just as she was moving over to a young girl playing by herself she felt the stay tingle of magic though it was more potent than a child as she turned she was hit by a powerful wave of magic, she could see the white glow of a Whitelighter or even an Elder, she winced as she panicked, she gathered her power and allowed it to create a wave of magic from her as she Dark Orbed away, she watched as her form quickly took on a puddle of purple and black energy, she suddenly felt a hot flush explode in her, as she disappeared.

When she reappeared in her room in the Underworld 10 miles below Sydney Australia, she collapsed and convulsed in pain as her stomach exploded, or at least felt like it did, she groaned and rolled over as her stomach stopped hurting, she growled and said "God damned Whitelighters and Witches," she stomped over to a set of draws and opened the middle one and raked around in anger as she looked for something, "Ah hah, found it," she pulled out a bag, it was an old leather sack with a string to close the opening it was made of dark red silk, consequently it belonged to a over confident busy-body witch almost 400 years ago, it was an old witches crystal sack, she pored out the contents of the bag on the flat top of the draws and froze in shock and dawning Horror.

The contents of the bag was small Crystals of all different colours, she had been looking for a purple one that would tell her if she had been placed under a spell or if she was hurt in some way, but lying there on the draw top was only one single glowing crystal – it was a pale blue colour and she knew instantly as she looked at it what the glow meant, this particular crystal told you if you were pregnant or not, her friend gave her it once as a joke, he was a Darklighter that spread destruction and discord by tainting a witches bloodline's with his own progeny he used these crystals all the time to tell him if his target was pregnant or not.

"WHAT!! I can't be pregnant I haven't fucked a chauvinist pig in 600 Years, How the fuck has this happened." Alara Dark Orbed out into the Sources throne room in kneeling position, "Why are you here? Tracker," said a malignant and dark voice that seemed to come from everywhere, making body shiver in fright, he might not be the source yet but Zankou was an extremely powerful Upper-Level Demon.

"I'm pregnant, Zankou," she said it in a soft voice, but he heard her all the same, "and what do I care if you are pregnant or not, it only mean's in the future I'll have one more servant," Alara's jaw clenched as she was called, inadvertently, a slave, "That's a problem in itself Zankou, I haven't had intercourse in over 600 years, how do you suppose I got pregnant," there was a condescending note to her little speech as she took satisfaction in the growl he made but the smirk she had was wiped off her face as a massive blow came to her bowed head as she was kicked across the room into the cave wall.

"Do not presume you can speak to me like that Alara, you won't survive next time." She bowed and Dark Orbed out her head was killing her, she didn't care enough to try and find out why it happened it already had, she sighed she needed to get another assignment.

The End of Chapter One: R&R


	3. Chapter Two: The New Halliwell

**Author:** Mind-Mage.

**Summary:** Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

**Two Children of Prophecy**

**Chapter Two: The New Halliwell**

Alara slumped to the floor of her hideout, her head was aching, Zankou didn't partially care how she got pregnant, nor did she really care, it wouldn't stop her from doing her job for a couple of months yet, she was more worried about the white magic that surrounded her as she orbed out, from the way the crystal was glowing earlier she was about three weeks pregnant, so it wasn't the magic that made her pregnant, and she didn't think it was a spell, maybe the Charmed Ones had set up an alarm system or a way for a person to glow to only magical people so they could find you in a crowd, she would have to warn the others from getting to close in case she was right.

Alara sighed and decided that it was suicide working so close to the Charmed Ones and decided to take a different assignment, at least till the child was born.

Alara straightened herself and looked into her mirror, Black Baggy cargo pants and tight leather top, her black hair was tied up in a pony-tail and she had black eyes that she gained after she was attacked by the fleeing particles of the source after Balthazar was vanquished she gained the black eyes of the source, but no power's typical, but she thought it looked cool, she happened to be on duty to watch the Sources chamber where the power was kept, Zankou had wanted to know exactly when Balthazar cocked up and got himself vanquished so he could take up the mantle, she was luck to be alive to touch the parasitic powers of a Source in raw form meant instant death.

She had been bored and looked upon the Gateway and the pictures engrave on it when the doors suddenly blasted open sending her flying her head hitting the vanishing trail of powers and she gained the eye colour, she was of Asian-Decent but she lacked the normal Japanese stature of being 5ft tall and was a surprising 6ft tall, she had the Tribal Tattoo of the Tracker Darklighters on her shoulder, it was a picture of an Omega sign with 3 arrow heads coming from it, she stretched and thought _'I hope it's a girl.'_

_**2 Years Later:**_

Nothing much had changed in the Halliwell manner except the death of Prue, the marriage of Piper and Leo, the birth of Wyatt, and the meeting of the fourth sister, Paige Halliwell, well not that much but nothing more surprising was a Darklighter appearing in the attic of the manor with all three sister the baby and a Whitelighter without her weaponry.

The sisters were laughing and joking around with each other as Leo played with his son, but jerked up, and stood straight up "There's a Darklighter here, Show Yourself" he thundered out, the sisters jumped up from the old couch and carefully walked over to little Wyatt, as they stood they watched there surroundings in caution, Suddenly an Asian woman appeared out of thin air no more than 5ft away from them, she looked to be in her late 20's and had her hands up without anything in them, she spoke "Whitelighter, Charmed Ones, you may put me in the crystal cage if you wish," the Charmed Ones were shocked they had never encountered someone willing to go into it before.

Paige lifted her hand and shouted "_**Crystals**_" they appeared one by one around the Asian Woman, with brilliant blue and white Orbs, Alara couldn't help but wince as she felt the pureness of the Orbs, till they activated and the cage of lightning appeared, around her in a three dimensional triangle, the Asian woman dropped her hands with another wince as her sensing ability went into over drive, "What are you doing here? what do you want?" said Piper in a tight angry voice with a blank face, "My name is Alara, I'm a Tracker Darklighter from the Omega Tribe, and the reason I come to you is that my son needs help," the sisters looked shocked and Phoebe said "Darklighters can have kids," the others and Leo in particular gave her a look that said '_stupid,_' "Yes, but I can't, I was born Barren, four years ago I became pregnant, I was confused because at the time I hadn't had sex in 600 years," Paige blurted out, "How, can you go so long without it," the others turned to look at her like she was _stupid_ as well, Alara snorted and said, "You haven't met the men I hang with, anyway I found out I was pregnant because something happened to me a few streets from here I was enveloped in a white light, I though it was an Elder and Orbed away, I went to my hide away and looked through my bag of witch crystals to look for a purple one, that could tell me if I was hit by any magic, the thing is that there was only one glowing a blue crystal, it tells you if you are pregnant and the brightness tells you how long you have been pregnant the crystal said three weeks."

"I was confused but didn't really care the thing is, in the last few weeks my son has been developing powers that he shouldn't have, I took him to a neutral party to see if he was mine, when he was checked it turned out that he has Wiccan blood, demon blood and parasitic powers that link him to the source, he also has features which point to me as his mother, the thing is though that the magical test said that the name I gave him was wrong, his name magically speaking is '_**Dante Balthazar Halliwell**_.'"

"The Wiccan blood is Halliwell Blood, and in the Underworld the only Halliwell to date a Demon Source is Phoebe Halliwell, the test said that he was transferred from you to me during the time I was tracking a future Witch near your house and I was assaulted by white light, at the time I didn't think it had any thing to do with the light because the crystal said it was three weeks old."

"But I think the New Source Zankou, knows about the Child, and I can't protect him from Zankou, that's why I want you to protect him as your own, I have already set the ritual up…" she said, "…and to complete it all I need is pure Wiccan Magic to seal the deal," Alara said as she looked at Phoebe and continued "look after him," she placed a piece of paper on the ground and then jumped at the cage, Leo's eyes widened and he said "NO" but he was to late as Alara hit the cage she screamed and disappeared leaving nothing but ashes on the ground.

Phoebe jumped into the now empty space in the attic and grabbed the piece of paper and read it, it said

'_**Look after him; he's in the empty house across the street, Thank You Alara.'**_

"Why did she kill her self?" was Phoebe's question. still in shock, Leo answered her "she probably used his Wiccan magic to link him to you as your child and not Hers, although that's just in a magical sense because if she's right then you are already but he also has his mother in him as he was growing on foreign power and blood, so she needed the pure Wiccan power of the cage to seal the ritual magic and to stop any residual magic from stopping the transference she killed herself in the process, I would imagine it was also a ploy to make sure you looked after him, but we need to retrieve the child quickly, not only did the completion of that ritual make sure you were the mother but also informed every magical being with interest and high magical power that there is another child born to the Halliwells not only to Demons but to the Elders as well, like when Wyatt was born, magic stopped, his birth so to speak will be felt through out the world, by everyone."

The only thing that was thought at that was '_Shit._'

The End of Chapter Two: R&R


	4. Chapter Three: Growing Up

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

xoxoxox

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Three: Growing Up**

It hadn't taken long for Phoebe to pass out after the sensory overload had hit her, the sisters didn't know what to do, and Leo was keeping out of it, he could feel the Darklighter power in the Child and he couldn't help but dislike him for it, after Phoebe was brought round the inevitable question came out, "When did you..? Why did you..? Transfer the baby?" Phoebe still looked a little off tilt and said "I don't remember what happened," she looked at the sleeping child, Paige had Orbed out and collected the child, Leo was quick to say "dose the Book of Shadows have a memory retrieval spell in it, so she can remember what she forgot," Piper stomped over to the Book, she was angry not at the child but her sisters stupidity that caused this problem, she looked a the book and snapped out, "Memory Spells," an to the shock of the others the book started to open and pages turn to the right one, the paged glowed and then the book continued for another three spells, there pages glowing so she could check each spell to see if it was the right one for the job.

After perusing the four spells she decides that the second is the one they need and takes the book over to page so they can say the spell together:

**_Memories lost memories locked _**

**_Release _**

**_And find the answer to our sisters lapse_**

_**Memories found memories unlocked**_

_**And seen**_

_**Show our sister the truth of the forgotten**_

There was a small build up of energy and a swirl of yellow energy, appeared surrounding Phoebes head and they watched as she seemed to fall asleep, they looked through the spells effects in the book and determined the sleep was supposed to happen and sat watching the normal looking child wondering what sort of powers he had, Alara had said that he was showing powers already, like Wyatt does, the heard a sob and looked over to find Phoebe curled up in the foetal position a look of shock and disgust on her face as silent tears slid down her cheeks, the others moved over to her and waited knowing that she must have seen what she had did.

"I am a monster," the sisters and the Angel waited for her to continue, as they wondered what had happened, "it's my fault I don't remember, I had slept with Cole, in a mausoleum of all places, while he was the 'Source' and I fell for his act of being Human not Demon anymore, and I got pregnant and it was just before I found out that we vanquished him for good, then I realized I was pregnant when the morning sickness started," she sniffed and had to hold a snort of laugher as she saw that Paige was still thinking about that date she had while Cole was hiding and they had sex in the dusty Crypt, after she wiped her eyes she continued with the hard part, "I looked in the Book of Shadows and looked for a spell, I used an abortion spell, a restricted one that is classed as personal gain if not used in the context of helping someone that's dieing," the others gasped in horror, Phoebe carried on "but as I said it I was emotional and not thinking straight, I was crying at the time and I miss read apart of the spell and instead of aborting Dante, it sent him to someone else in the vicinity, Alara,"

The others could sympathise but it was hard for Piper and Leo as they had a child, and new that they never could have aborted Wyatt it was hard for them to Understand, though Leo in his very nature found it repulsive to destroy life like that he new that it was the woman's choice, but to use pure magic to do something so… disgusting was a hard thing for the Angel to overcome.

Ever the tension breaker, Piper says "well? We'll need to by a wardrobe and get a room sorted out, and if I know anything we are going to have to be extra careful, because if Dante is anything like Wyatt, Magic will be acting up for ages, the kid seems around one half years old, we'll need to do a spell later to find out, but it seems as though we'll need to see just what powers he is developing, Leo you might as well tell the Elders what's happened and make sure they know Half-Demon or not he's a Halliwell and we'll take him in as if he were normal."

Leo nodded and disappeared as the Sisters joined in a group hug, Phoebe breaking down, as her sisters comfort her, the baby in-between them yet to awaken from his sleep.

It had been a ruff few weeks when Dante Halliwell, appeared in there lives, Phoebe nearly had a heart attack when Dante did finally wake up it seem he had the Sources eyes from either his father or Mother, though they seemed more blank then malicious, like Coles had been, the Halliwells allowed the Elders to have a look at Dante provided they swear not to do anything to him no matter what blood or magic he may contain, though the Halliwells weren't in the loop so to speak as the Elders knew the prophecy while they didn't, it turned out that Dante was nearly as powerful as his Cousin Wyatt.

They found through soul readings and magical tests that he had Wiccan Magic, though he did not have the ability to weave the magic with his voice through rhyme like the other Witches he had the ability to mentally weave magic into a spell though it would mean that he wouldn't be able to do Wiccan Magic till he was older, it seemed he had two Wiccan gifts unlike the several Wyatt had, he had the ability to conjure permanently, his gift was so powerful that it would eventually eclipse Wyatt's own ability to conjure, and his second gift was his ability to use mental energies, such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis an other things concerning mental energies.

They were also shocked that Dante's soul was split perfectly in two, one side was Demonic and the other pure as white snow, it was locked in place he would neither be Pure or Impure, spells to bind Dante's power would never work it seemed as though he was a perfect balance of Evil and Good that had been melded together by being a Darklighter, it was Alara's influence that seemed to permanently set his base function to be unchangeable, he would not be able to get rid of the powers he had and neither could they be taken away, the taint of Angels had allowed for his being to stay the same, while he was alive unlike Whitelighters he had a sense of immortality like all Darklighters have he would age to a certain point and then stop aging and continue living from there.

It seemed that even in death his Father was a pain in the ass because they found although he looked human, he was for all intents and purposes a 'Solider of Fortune,' an upper level Demon, he had all the powers his father was born with the ability to Shimmer, throw Energy Balls, has the ability of Telekinesis, although he had that through his Wiccan powers as well, he also had super strength and endurance as well, it seemed that he might only be able to be killed by someone of the Charmed Ones power or a special Vanquishing potion so with his eternal life and the restriction on what could kill him he was invincible unless his family decides kill him, though the Elders were surprised when they realized that very little of the Source had transferred to Dante, it seemed he had the Black Eyes, although they could see much more then normal eyes they were unsure to what degree, and he possessed to powers from the Source the prized Demonic Power the Fire Matrix, and the ability to permanently Shift his Body in to different physical forms.

From Alara he only received her looks, Tribal Tattoo of the Omega Tribe and her Orbing and Sensing ability, though they weren't sure if he would be able to summon a Crossbow, though that mattered very little as he could probably conjure one if needed.

The Elders seemed shock as it seemed that he would slowly get more access to his powers as he got older he didn't just have them all at once like most demons and it seemed that Wyatt was in the same boat as his more dangerous abilities were locked till he was around twelve or fourteen.

Dante soon settled into his routine with his mother and his aunts, though it was soon discovered that Wyatt and Dante seemed to dislike each other with a passion, it was Leo that worked out the problem, it was Dante's Darklighter powers, Wyatt could sense them and like every other Whitelighter he had an instant dislike to him, and the same was for Dante, he could sense the overly pure Whitelighter Powers of his cousin, Aunt Paige and his Uncle Leo, he didn't like all three of them, much to Pipers amusement, it seemed funny to watch as the elder Dante glare at his younger cousin only for Wyatt to seemingly insult him by flashing his shield and Orbing away from Dante all the time.

xoxo

**End of Chapter Three: R&R**

Sorry for all the info on Dante, but I'll put Wyatt's Powers on the Next Chapter.

Although it seems Dante is more powerful, he isn't he just has a wider range to draw power from, and he won't be able to harness all his gifts till he is much older or when it crosses over to LotR, this story is mainly about, the back ground and family issues that'll effect him in Arda, Middle-Earth, so don't expect the story to be long till it reaches the main reason for this fic, though I'll try and not skip to much in the next few chapters.

**Dante: **

His soul will always be split perfectly, he will be completely neutral.

The Powers he is born with cannot be Bound or Taken Away.

His Invincibility is only that to a few, Demon's such as a Source, Angels of Destiny, a Few Elder's even a Couple of Avatars and the Charmed Ones can kill him, only it'll need a potion with his flesh to be used to get past his natural barriers to kill him.

**Wyatt:**

Wyatt is the King of Magic and his power and strength will increase when he takes up Excalibur, and the Masses of Magical Creatures swear upon his Coronation that his rule will be made law.

xoxoxo


	5. Chapter Four: Baby Fueds

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Four: Baby Feuds**

Dante and Wyatt were at war, it was a source of great amusement to the Halliwell family, not much had change over the last year, a few Demon's a Spirit who wanted revenge, and still Wyatt and Dante at each others throats, Wyatt didn't seem to like the fact he wasn't the only one who could move from place to place as Dante learned to Shimmer, and they would Shimmer or Orb at each other all the time, trying to keep track of them was nearly impossible so Piper eventually stopped being over protective, knowing that both could Teleport themselves away from trouble she only had to make sure they understood to stay in the house and off they went, of course it came to a logger head one night the family had just had dinner when Wyatt conjured a balloon above Dante's head and made it explode with a bang, startling the young Demon.

Of course from then on it was Conjure War as Phoebe loved to call it as she watch silently routing for her Dante as they created animated toys to battle each other, it also happened to be around that time that the boys were attacked directly from a Demon, an Assassin Demon, it's only outstanding feature is the red markings on it's face, of Course both boys knew this was a bad person, so Wyatt raised his shield, purposely knocking over the standing Dante as the bubble pushed him away from his Cousin, Dante scowled his three year old mind decreeing that he would show this Demon and his cousin who was best and the boy summoned his first Energy Ball, it wasn't that big but the prowling Demon that was inspecting the shield his Cousin made was shocked when he found itself screeching as he felt the Energy Ball sizzle his skin, drawing the attention of Piper who was relaxing in the sun room.

The Demon scowled as it dodged another flash of blue as the another energy ball is thrown at him, the kid was a Demon, who lived with the Charmed One's he knew as he felt the power in the room shift a Charmed One was there, he needed to get out and inform the Source, he shimmered and disappeared just as the fire place exploded as she hit it with her power, she sighed as she watched the Demon disappear, she had seen Dante's Energy Ball, she was shocked he could do one so young but couldn't help but hope that he didn't try to use it on Wyatt, she scowled lightly as she noticed he son's shield flicker and die, he had protected himself and left his cousin outside, she would have to talk to Leo about getting Wyatt to see that he should help not endanger people.

xoxoxo

_Three Years Later_

Dante looked around the room, he knew Wyatt had left a prank somewhere he just needed to find it, then revenge would be sweet, he concentrated on the Magic around him his sensing ability kicked in, he felt the walls first, then the floor and then the doorway, he carefully stepped closer to the doorway looking for any hint of magic, he made it down to breakfast on time as he had scanned his room well before he needed to leave he walked into the room, natural, not looking annoyed, he watched as Wyatt frowned as he thought he might make him late, he ate his breakfast his sensing ability on high, it seemed to irritate Wyatt as he could feel the Darklighter energy in the room but not what it was doing.

Dante wasn't allowed into 'Magic-School' because there was to much of his Demonic side in hit for the schools wards, so he had to go to normal school and get home schooled in Magic, Wyatt though it was funny and his new cousin Christopher was only three nearly four, he didn't like Dante to and used his telekinesis powers on him all the time, though over the years he had honed in secret his abilities away from his mother and aunts as he always held a fear that if they saw him practice his abilities they would Vanquish him, although Wyatt and Chris didn't mind the 'bad people' being sent to hell, it left him shaken, listening to a demons scream as it's vanquished he had nightmares that his aunts would do that to him, as he was part Demon, his mother would stay with him after he witnesses a Demon vanquished as she knew he had nightmares, he had them at least once a weak, though she never told her sisters.

Even though he went to normal school with normal kids, he was an outcast, the whole school even the teaches were afraid of him, even though his eyes were glamoured to look normal his aura seemed to give everyone the shakes, he sat alone watching bored, wishing for a Demon to appear so he could hit it with a full power Energy Ball, just something that was exciting, he hated sports, his demonic speed and endurance was hard to control and it freaked people out when he forgets that, the school nurse she refused to see hit after he was taken to see her for a cut and she watched as his demonic healing kicked in, 'life's crap, and I'm only six, what would Freud say?' he snorted.

He sighed as he walked to the diner across from school, it would take a half hour before the school bus reached his home, so he had time for some greasy food and then he could Shimmer home, and walk round the block, he sighed and ordered burger and chips, he wanted to start on Dark Orbing tonight he wanted to be able to do both Transport Gifts, though Leo insists calling it Black Orbing but that is such a bad name, he ate his dinner quickly aware that he had only five minutes to get home, he held his hand below the table and concentrated on what he wanted, a few seconds later he had a twenty dollar bill in his hand, it would last a day or two before it would disappear, but it would look and feel real, so it was great for using in a diner, he loved Conjuring.

He appeared in the shadows of Halliwell Manor a few minutes later and walked through the front door to find Piper flying towards him, he shimmered to the right as he watched her slide across the floor, he looked up to see a demon coming at him, "Shax? I thought you were dead?" the demon blinked before spinning in a world wind and start to attack him, he growled and threw a full power Energy Ball catching the demon in surprise as it hit the floor, Dante concentrated for a minute and felt the glamour drop from his eyes and took a step towards the Upper Level Demon, "you better leave before you feel my wrath, you will break my cover," he pretended to look around before hissing out, "_**NOW**_!" he didn't know if his act would work but it was worth a try.

The Shax Demon a being that could travel the wind and could throw devastating energy blasts at opponents such as the source and cause damage was a demon to be feared, the Demon bowed looking confused before it turned into a twister and destroyed the back door in its haste to leave, he sighed in relief as it disappeared, he heard a moan and watched as Piper stood unsteady on her feet, "Aunt Piper? Are you alright?" said Dante, she nodded and said "Where's Phoebe and Paige how did they manage to defeat the Shax without the Power of Three?" Dante flushed and realized that he might cause a fight between Leo and Piper, although Piper didn't mind Dante being half-Demon Leo didn't like him so much, "I got him to leave, I'm sorry, my powers couldn't have stopped him if he attacked you while you were out of it so…" he coughed and continued "…I dispelled my glamour on my eyes an told the Shax Demon he was breaking my cover and order him to leave, I didn't think it would work seen as though the Source must have sent him but he left looking confused."

Dante waited to be judged he didn't think acting like he was the Source was a good way to get into the good graces of a Wiccan family, so he was quite surprised when his aunt hugged him, "thank you, Dante, my little knight in shining school clothes, have you been to a burger van you stink of grease?" Dante had flushed at the school clothes joke but winced as he realized he had been caught, "Yeah I was really hunger after school so I stopped in the diner, I err had a burger," he watched as his aunt frowned mumbling about healthy eating before she declared "I think I have temporarily forgotten about the last few minutes so I suggest you get changed and not make side trips in the future," he smiled and nodded and Shimmered upstairs to his room, his was the closest to the Attic, which was fine by him it meant he had almost unrestricted access to the Book of Shadows, even if he was currently unable to use his Wiccan Magic, '_stupid Demon-side._'

xoxox

It finally came time for tea after Wyatt and Chris came home from Magic-School, and his mother had congratulated him on his cunning win over a Shax Demon and was then led to his room for more potions and Wicca-Lore lesson's.

xoxox

End of Chapter Four

xoxox

**Wyatt's Powers:**

Force field

Telekinesis

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Molecular Combustion

Minor Projection

Conjuration

Sensing

Healing

Energy balls

Energy Blasts

With Excalibur: Control of Minor Magical Creatures, Power boost, knowledge of Sword fighting.

xoxox


	6. Chapter Five: Unlocking Power

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Five: Unlocking Power**

Dante sighed he had been trying for the last two months to activate his Dark Orbing ability he was really starting to lose his patients, he tried again, he summoned up his will-power and directed his thoughts his too moving across the room, while stopping himself from Shimmering, as that would defeat the object of the training, it was safe to say that he didn't, he growled and flung his arm out in anger, expecting a energy ball to appear and burn the wall, so he was surprised when a ripple literally ripped through his bedroom wall, with an almighty crash, he gapped at the destruction, and the new window hole, the last though he had before he felt like he had no energy left was, '_Fucking Awesome._'

xoxox

Phoebe, Piper and Paige was sitting on the sofa glad that they had so rest time they were all busy but it was starting to get back into a routine, the kids had been quite and the hostilities had gone down a little, they had stopped have mini-battles, there was minor pranks and things but it seemed that things had mellowed down, the sisters had been, talking about work and other small things mainly men, though Piper, tried to not go to far with the generally musing on the subject, being married had that effect on conversation, "So, what's going on with the kid's the fighting has almost stopped have they decided to team up and do a tactical strike on us or are they learning better spells to use on each other," said Paige joking, though both Piper and Paige saw that Phoebe winced slightly, "What's going on Phoebe, your not telling us something," stated Piper with her patented motherly glare.

Phoebe winced again and decided that she may as well tell them, "Wyatt and Chris are still Pranking Dante, but Dante's stopped reacting he just avoids them or if they surprise him, he leaves and comes back later relaxed, I don't know what's… well that's a lie, but it's irrational, I don't know why he thinks it… but he does…" Piper and Paige shared a look, they really didn't know what was going on but they would find out, "What are you babbling about, Phoebs… You're not making much sense?"

Phoebe sighed looking sad and replied "It's Dante after we vanquish a Demon or at least witnesses it, he has Nightmares, bad ones, he's part-Demon when he has a nightmare he sees us glowing with holy power, throwing potions and chanting spells, at him… killing him, he scared of us, that we'll turn on him and vanquish him, Wyatt taunts him about his Demon-side and pranks him, he doesn't retaliate against Wyatt because he's scared that he'll fire an Energy Ball and hurt him, then get vanquished for being dangerous, god only knows where he goes when he's angry he shimmers away and comes back hours later," she sobbed and was promptly cuddled by her sisters, Piper was wide eyed, horrified that her Nephew was scared they would Vanquish him, Paige was looking sad though she didn't really understand why he was effected by it, "He's scared of me," sobbed Phoebe, "his own mother," she continued to rock backwards and forwards with her sisters.

It was a few minutes later that an almighty boom echoed around the house and surprisingly it shook a little, they hopped up instantly making a break for the sound and to the children upstairs, they ran past a confused and scared Wyatt and Chris as Piper shouted "LEO" she continued on even as a blast of Orbs appeared near Wyatt, Leo was quickly asking his son what was the matter as he watched the girls run upstairs.

They made it onto Dante's floor, the one below the attic and were quick to enter; they stopped looking at the damage to the wall, too a past-out Dante on the floor, looking very pale, they quickly had him on the bed shouting to Leo again, he walked into the room followed by Wyatt and Chris in a Shield, they looked around to the damaged wall, and the ill looking Dante, Leo walked over to Dante although he didn't try to heal him he seemed to be concentrating, "What are you doing Leo heal him?" Leo sighed and rubbed his head anxiously, "I can't he's part Demon, it's more likely to put him in pain than heal him, though from what I'm able to sense is that he's really exhausted, I think he used the Demon power of Telekinetic Throwing, he lashed out in anger and activated a new power, one of his fathers, it drained too much of his energy and put him unconscious."

"Demon's when there young don't have the strength to carry lot's of active Powers or the strength to have all there powers activated because of the strain, a demon doesn't have a core of power that is used to cast spells, they have demonic energy flowing through them from the gifts that they have, that's why a Warlock with a hundred powers can be as strong as a natural born Upper level Demon, their power is gifted through there Abilities not just the ones they're born with, Dante activated in anger most likely the trigger, and the telekinetic blast was a relatively standard in power, for a Demon of his class, even part human, but as a youngster he can't live without his natural energy and he hasn't got access to all of that energy yet so he drained to much of it in a second, if he were two maybe three years older he could have thrown them of that size all day without the drain effect, till he gains his Invincibility Power he won't have the power to throw massive amounts of Demoonic powers around in one time, without a drain," Everyone in the room was staring at Leo, "One, since when did you know so much about Demon kids, two how can you talk so long, is it an Angel gift or a Gift you get when you die," laughter ensued at Pipers joke.

Leo smiled and said with a shyness around him, "I kind of looked into that sort of thing when Dante came to us, I wanted to know more about him to, help if needed, I also know that Demonic energy always moves around a Demons body, and it has a healing effect, the more powerful a Demon, the stronger the Demonic flow around the body is… healing it, this is also why it's hard to keep a Demon under freeze and to Vanquish, most Upper Level demons become Immortal or at least eternal because when fully powered they have not a flow of demonic energy they have a current, it's like the body is made of energy and it's always moving," Piper frowned and said "Your doing it again, are you turning into a bookworm."

xoxox

Dante was grounded, yep blowing a hole through the bedroom wall generally has that effect, thankfully a spell to put things right, got it sorted though the sisters were irritable when the backlash from the personal gain spell gave them migraines and had punished him to be grounded for seven days that included him going to the golden gateway bridge when he was angry, he had to finally tell his mother where he went after she had the brilliant idea to scry for him and freaked when she realised he was at Leo's favourite spot, well he was on the opposite one away from the city, but he was able to calm his mother when he said he could Shimmer as he was falling so he wouldn't hit the ground though she seemed more angry that she couldn't find a reason why he shouldn't go, though the old guilt trip about him needing to get away and think made her back down though know that he knew his mother could find him he knew he had to listen to her rules or he'd find himself in the Crystal Cage, he hated that thing, though it was better than what Wyatt got punished with, stuck in the clouds with nothing to do but listen to Whitelighters rabbit on about charges, THAT was torture.

xoxox

End of Chapter Five: R&R

xoxox

Dante will unlock invincibility when his body energy changes from Flow to Current, so as he grows and ages his demonic body will be able to hold the energy, he'll be around 18 or 20 when he becomes invincible.

xoxox

I don't know if anyone seen the Episode where Prue is in the Future and her Telekinesis is really powerful, I think it's Season Two - Episode Two, she's in the attic with her future self, which is blonde by the way and she waves her hand and blasts all the furniture away with a wave of her hand, that's what Dante's Demonic Telekinesis also called Telekinetic Throwing ability is like all the time… till he learns the normal way when he gains his Wiccan ability of Mental Powers.

Thanks

Mind-Mage

xoxox


	7. Chapter Six: Battle’s and Groundings

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

**xoxox**

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Six: Battle's and Groundings **

Two Years Later (_Eight Years-old_)

'_Those two little shit's,_' thought Dante, they has caught him again, he didn't know how they could access the complex Telekinetic powers, he was having trouble controlling his Wiccan Powers, he had learn a few basic spells, it was a pain to learn how to manipulate the raw Wiccan Magic inside his head, the magic wasn't made to manipulated in that way, and it was a bugger to use, he looked round a corner before shimmering into the bathroom down the bottom of the corridor letting a small telekinetic blast wincing as the power rushed from him he Shimmered back to his room listening to a cussing Wyatt, he hears shouting and laughs he grabs his school bag Shimmers into the kitchen for his breakfast, grabs a slice of toast and kisses his startled mother before Shimmering out to school, leaving the mess and fuming Wyatt to his Aunt Piper.

School was still boring as ever, though this year the school had gotten an upgrade during the Summer Holidays and now they have a working Science Lab and a Commuter Room, so things weren't as bad though he spent most classes trying to concentrate on his telekinesis, it was coming along very slowly, he could rattle a pencil, though he had to be careful, he lost concentration one time last year during recess and sent out a powerful blast of his Demonic Telekinetic energy and happened to blow the swing set into the air and onto a freeway, thankfully the tuck-shop was open and no kids were on it or saw what happened to it, he had gotten grounded for a week for that incident, his mother and his Aunts had knew he was the only one there with any powers so he got blamed but some high school vandals that were caught a few weeks later got the blame for it.

He was trying to get as good as his cousin's in telekinesis as they would levitate him in the air and spin him when they got the chance to, knowing that he didn't have any really non-lethal magical abilities to counter them as conjuring need concentration and so did Orbing, though on the up he didn't get nightmares as much anymore, and he wasn't as afraid to use his speed to give the two terrors a fright, though it was Chris's turn to have the nightmares he would wait to the young boy was a sleep and Shimmer without sound with his glamour temporarily moved to the back of his head, and freak out his cousin by snarling at him, till he would wake with a scream, he Shimmer into his room and move the glamour back in place and go to sleep or pretend it depends if Piper actually believes he did it, though they didn't realize it his best spell was the Glamour, so if it was on they realised it was just a bad dream, and it was… most of the time.

With the glamour being on his face everyday his sensing and limited ability in raw magic he had gotten down how to do the spell on himself, though it was easier to manipulate and empower an existing one, he sighed and tuned back in the history lesson, they had a test next week.

xoxox

Piper was getting mighty annoyed, the kids were trashing the place, telekinetic blasts, conjured weapons, bloody Orbing, Chris had nightmares from a prank from last year, and Leo… well the Elder was never here, Wyatt he was a little hell raiser, Dante was quite mellow but Wyatt pushed for reaction, the problem was when Dante pushed back… well things tended to go boom, he couldn't even protect himself in most cases because he didn't have mental focus to use his Wiccan Powers, and spells non-existent, apart from the knowledge of Potions and Demons the Book of Shadows was useless to him, his demonic powers were not exactly child friendly, they were lucky that as a half demon he had as much self control that he had.

Dante maybe eight but physically he was ten and fitter then any other his age and mentally he was around fourteen or higher he had a lot of maturity for someone his age he needed it, if he got angry once and shot a normal person in the street with a Energy Ball he would likely Vaporize.

xoxox

Phoebe smiled she was doing a live interview on the radio, it was about her advice column in the magazine and as an interest piece the magazine wanted her to do a live advice show, though she was dreading what she might be asked, it might end up a bad caller and the last thing she needed right now was to be jobless, she would be nagged by Piper all day about Wyatt and Dante's private telekinetic war, she really didn't envy the jobless Piper, she was on a nearly permanent clean up duty, she thought it was weird at how fast Dante had left that morning, she was used to seeing his display of Demonic power by now and the only reason she didn't mind was that it was less flashy or noisy like Orbing, so it really wasn't much of a reason to make him stop, not that she could, though she realized why upon see a cussing Wyatt at the state of his room and the hall way ornaments.

She hoped that they could work together at least when they're older but it would a hard press to happen, they were both brought up together but the they had a natural dislike for each other so did Chris and it was hard to get along when they both had supernatural powers to mess with each other though Dante's was destructive, she hoped it would work out for the better.

xoxox

Paige's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, she had thought Wyatt and Dante were bad how could kids be so… Evil she thought, as she looked at a bunch of highly bruised orphanage kid's, '_though at least none of these kids can destroy a wall with a wave of there hands, that would be World War Three,' _she sighed why did she take this temp-job again, '_oh yeah, helping innocents, what was so innocent about these little cretins?'_

xoxox

Wyatt sighed, he wanted to learn something interesting for a change something to get one up on the Demon, he growled he got the brunt of his mothers Ire and it hadn't been his blast, the Demon had gotten him good this time though they might get grounded, but he would win, he would show the Demon that Witches are better.

xoxox

Chris groaned he was going to get stamped on by his mother, Wyatt was planning war, he even wanted to use his though projection to create another dragon, like the first didn't get him in enough trouble, 'The Cleaners' nearly killed there mother and his aunts once over the incident, and Tempest was still recovering from the last two times he turned back time once for the Charmed Ones already, he really did wish Wyatt would learn a little restraint, he didn't know why he saw Dante as such a threat, 'I mean come on, he's the Twice Blessed child and magic stopped upon his birth, if that didn't inflate his head the story of him being the future King of Magic was, he just hoped Dante didn't kill him before he could get his title, Dante was as powerful as Wyatt at the minute, but the magic he used was lethal, oh he hoped Wyatt saw sense soon.

xoxox

_One Month Later_

Dante could literally feel the tension, though his mother was already at work and Piper was running chores and Paige had to meet up with a boyfriend and Leo was watching them, only Leo had just been called away, he was in charge as the eldest but he knew Wyatt would strike when everyone was away, he grimaced he just knew he'd get the cage for this…

…He had made it downstairs his sensing ability was following the trails of magic looking for the slightest twitch, he would win this fight his pride demanded nothing less than a solid win, he sneaked along the passage way, he was at the stairs when he heard a whisper, he strained his Demonic senses and listened as Chris said "Wyatt you're mad, we'll get permanently grounded for this, you know what happened last time…" there was a pause a whisper and Chris's voice said angrily "But what if you lose control and it attacks the city, a dragon for the Elders sake, oh we are so going to a military academy, You know I think mother will just bind our Powers, this is your fault and if this goes to far I'm getting mom."

Wyatt whispered something harshly and he listened as they made it outside waiting for him to come downstairs, he decided he would shimmer in and let them throw the first volley, at least then he wouldn't get in trouble for starting this, Wyatt was really going to use Thought Projection to create a Dragon again, the family was nearly took out by the Cleaners last time he created one of those beasts, he of course could create a dragon as well, he had a stronger ability in Conjuration than Wyatt, but he was smart enough to not create one, as large creatures when you created them, for them to move you needed to create a brain for it, and when it was created then it had free will, generally to destroy everything, at least he knew that his powers couldn't be bound, he sighed and with a flash of concentration he Shimmered into the garden, the opposite side of Wyatt and Chris.

He had to dive to the side as a blast wave of fiery energy flew at him, realised that Wyatt had gained the ability to generate concussive energy waves and seemed to have the one that used fiery energy, this was going to get dangerous FAST.

'_Chris seems shocked as well_' thought Dante, as he stood and sent a strong blast of Telekinetic energy at Wyatt, he watched as the boy Orbed quickly to the side, he Shimmered as Wyatt reappeared, he appeared behind the other boy sent an Energy Ball at the little brat, he was shocked when a Shield flared to life, he had forgotten that Wyatt had that shield this would make this harder than he thought, he sent another blast of Telekinetic Energy and Shimmered to the opposite end of the garden, he watching as the wave only buffered up against Wyatt barely moving him, he threw several Energy Balls as he concentrated on his Conjuring Power and sent another Telekinetic blast only this time a dozen spiked balls was racing along on the ripple startling Wyatt as his shield barely stopped the huge force sent at him, he had purposely sent them directly at one spot on the shield… Weakening it, Wyatt spun around releasing another Energy Blast that span in a circle around him flinging the disfigured balls at the wall of the house and demolishing the shield.

Dante span and Shimmered closer to Wyatt and left an illusion like glamour as he Shimmered away, it took Wyatt's concentration, he appeared next to a frightened and jumpy Chris, he handed the younger boy a piece of paper and said tersely, "Say the spell, concentrate on dragons and the perimeter of the House, it should stop people from watching this event, draw those symbols in the same order as on the paper and point your hands at the centre as you say it" and Shimmered away.

Hopefully the spell would work, or at least his new ability would help with it, he heard Chris shout out the Spell:

_**Earth, Air, Fire, Water**_

_**Hear my call**_

_**Hear my plea**_

_**Protect us all from sights unseen,**_

_**Let the magic spread too bounds we own**_

_**And let only the powers-that-be see us here**_

Dante felt the spell activate but it needed more magic he sighed and concentrated on the element symbols on the ground and directed raw Wicca magic into the spell and felt it burst, he watched as the ground rippled and flare at the edge of the Halliwell property, he watched as they were covered in a dome, he groaned it was really painful to do that without proper direction, hopefully if the spell worked alright it would stop people seeing or recording anything that is focused magic, like a spell or a demon that's being Vanquished, it would need to be recharged every month but it should solve a lot of problems, and the main reason he liked the barrier was that anything created by magic would disintegrate on the dome as long as the creation had no soul or was larger than a human, it would stop his Dragon problem as well.

xoxox

Piper was just pulling up the drive way when the car shook, she stopped and parked up, she heard a shout of anger and a blast and she groaned as she realized that they were fighting again, '_In the back garden_' she thought as she paled, she heard a loud shout and saw a few people looking over at the Halliwell house and realized it must have been going on for a while, she ran into the house to see at the back door was Chris on the ground pointing to it looking at a piece of paper a Spell, she paled again and listened as she heard the Words of Power, she watched as the spell flared but never activated, she watched as Dante appeared looking at the symbols and directing a lot of power at it, a hell of a lot, nearly enough to be a power of three spell, she watched It's effects creating a dome and nearly fainted, they were so dead, she realized Leo wasn't there and growled out "LEO," she watched him appear looking annoyed, she pointed to a flying Dante as he was hit by some Telekinetic energy as he concentrated, she sighed and stormed outside.

She watched as Dante struggled up, as her son shouted something about Devil-Spawn as a huge 'Roar' rocked the house, '_another Dragon_,' she thought before passing out, Leo dragging Chris and Piper in side the house as the fight continued.

xoxox

Paige looked up she was enjoying another attempt to be molested by the guy she, for some felt the need to date, she made all the bad choices when it came to men, she really starting to think about being celibate but she new that she was a Nympho at heart, she groaned as she realized that it was Leo calling her, well the Whitelighter way anyway, she stood and said to a guy she really didn't want to meet again, "I'll have to call you later I realized that I supposed to take my Nephew out and I gotta get back before he starts stropping around, see ya" and walked off leaving an annoyed bloke.

She went to the bathroom and Orbed to the Manor, she felt something tingle as she entered, wondering what it was she was saved from a Energy Blast by Dante as he Shimmered them both away before disappearing again, she looked around and noticed that Leo was hiding with Chris and Piper as they had an argument, she sighed thinking '_they actually started a war this time,_' "What's Happening" She shouted out startling Piper and Leo.

"Wyatt and Dante are hell-bent on killing each other, Wyatt created another Dragon and Dante and Chris erected a protective dome of magic around the manor, now were waiting for Phoebe to come home and those two to run down on energy before I ground Wyatt for the rest of his life and Dante's getting the Cage, and Chris is going to be on clean up duty for the foreseeable future," said a highly pissed off Piper, Leo sighed and said, "I'm going outside the dome see what the dome is doing to protect those outside of it," he disappeared in a flash of blue lights.

Sat and angrily glare at a frightened Chris, there was a sudden lull in sound coming from outside before Wyatt came flying through the backdoors, surrounded by a shield of blue magic, Dante came in he was looking slightly better than Wyatt but then he could slowly heal himself, Dante lifted his hand and flicked his finger sending a condensed ball of rippling air, a new version a mix between his demonic Telekinetic throwing and the Wiccan control of Telekinesis, the shield powered down, as Wyatt swayed on his feet, he was exhausted, Dante clicked his fingers and the floor seemed to change into sand and Wyatt slowly sunk till his knees were in and his hands, before turning back into a wooden floor, trapping him.

Dante swayed on his feet, looking paler then when he had first used his Telekinetic Throwing, she winced as he hit the floor head first in exhaustion, Paige suddenly disappeared, and then reappeared a minute later to see Piper had moved Dante over to the settee and was checking Wyatt's trapped form, from beside she heard Phoebe gasp, she was looking at neither Wyatt or Dante but the ruined back garden, "What on earth happened here?"

xoxox

Dante woke three day's later, in the attic in the modified Crystal Cage, it had been changed and had more crystals, it simply allowed for more space at the centre of the room, there was a table with a shit load of school work and Wiccan work to go through, '_I knew I'd get put in the Cage,_' the reason for the cage is simple the only way he could get out of punishment was to Shimmer out the house, the only way they could ganrantee he didn't take off was to use the cage as it would stop him from Shimmering or Dark Orbing out, he grumbled as he stretched he knew that he would be stuck in here till his mother decided that he could be trusted to get back in, probably tomorrow.

xoxox

Wyatt had his new Energy Blasting ability bound, as he couldn't be trusted with the lethal ability yet and he was stuck in the clouds with his father till further notice, '_that traitor Chris is only on clean up duty, little creep,' _he had been in a mood since he woke to find out Dante had beaten him, 'I can't believe he trapped me in the floor using Thought Projection to turn the wood into quick sand."

xoxox

Chris grumbled as he shovelled a load of gravel on the edges of the garden, only my sadistic Aunt Phoebe could decide that the garden could be redesigned instead of spelling it back together, and it just so happened that it was his job to drag all the heavy stuff around, how come Dante couldn't do this he was the one with the Demonic strength.

xoxox

**End of Chapter Six: R&R**

xoxox

**AN:**

I know this is a really long chapter compared to the others but I wanted to show that sibling rivalry could be intense with not just normal dominate struggles between two males and the natural dislike between the two different Whitelighter and Darklighter blood but, between two hormonal youngsters who actually have the power to do a lot of harm if they are angered.

Wyatt is a little self-obsessed but he spends a lot of time with the Elders telling him about his great destiny and him being the most powerful and still getting beat by his equally powerful Cousin who he sees as a Dark, Evil born child and he can't see beyond his picture of Black and White.

While I'm aware that the timeline is a little shot to hell at the moment it'll make sense eventually, I know that all this is happening around Dante being close to Nine and Wyatt Eight years old, but magic effects the body and they are both going through puberty early, Dante is more effected because his body is basically a cross between a Demon and a Darklighter, it's his mind and soul and magic that's Wiccan, so he is more physically not a Halliwell than the two brothers.

I also want to ask about parings, this is not a Slash-Fic, well at least Dante isn't going to be gay but I was thinking seen as though he's physically not that much a Halliwell if he should have a small fling with Paige, I see here as more a sexually aligned character than the others.

xoxox

Thanks Mind-Mage


	8. Chapter Seven: Trip to the Underworld

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Seven: Trip to the Underworld**

Five Years Later (_Fourteen-Years-old_)

Dante was doing well, since he had that battle with Wyatt they hadn't exchanged words other than polite or forced speak, it was really frustrating for the Charmed Ones to realize that two of there kids hated each other, though Chris seemed to mediate between both and ignored the sly comments about the two older boys as they mumbled about each other, Wyatt and Chris were still at Magic school, though they also went to, high school as well, having decided since they liked to abuse there powers they would have to catch up to Dante in normal education and go to high school to get good grades, though they had planned on them doing it anyway as they had to earn a living Piper decide to spring it up on them and pretend she was using it as a punishment.

Though Wyatt didn't mind it, he didn't really like the girls that went to Magic School, he liked the normal girls in public school, so that was the reason he got into football straight away, what better way to get with the Cheerleaders than to be on the team, though Dante hated sports he was almost accosted at the beginning of every new term by ALL the coaches to be on the different teams, Soccer, Football, Polo, Swimming, and even Hockey, he was an all round fitness buff, although he rarely did any working out his demonic body was designed to be under lots of physical duress and all the teams wanted him.

He really should never have did that charity triathlon two years ago, they never gave him any peace now, after seeing him in action, he had gone to the Ironkids competition that was held in Napa, California and was classed as a senior, as he was at the top of the age range, he had completed the 200 meter swim, 10 kilometer bike-ride and 2 kilometer run, safe to say that the teachers were shocked as they didn't realize how athletic he was, the only reason he did it in the first place was to get one up on Wyatt who was taunting that he couldn't do it, though if any asked him why he competed and won, it was that it left doors open to get a sports scholarship into a good college if he wanted to go to one of the better ones, that satisfied his mother as well.

He was only in one club and in that he was only mid-ranking in school and that was Fencing, he knew that the ability to wield a sword would come in handy, though he knew privately in his mind that he only wanted to learn so he could beat Wyatt's ass when he started to learn, he did after all have too take up Excalibur and he certainly didn't want that cretin beating him because the sword would teach him instantly, though he was more mature he really couldn't help but be petty sometimes.

"Danny, come here are you going to brood all-day again," he shuddered he really wanted to get rid of her, he was one step away from vaporizing her, he really was, he would prefer to get a spanking from a Shax demon then spend a single night again with that shallow slut, he walked over to the blonde girl that was hanging over the railing at the school entrance, he scowled at her and said, "Bugger off Brooke, I thought I told you to jump off a cliff," not his most eloquent of insults, but it was her slutty reply that had him actually thinking of going out with her again, "you can bugger me all you want, Danny," he growled if she didn't get lost he'd bugger her then drop her off a cliff with a Energy Ball shoved up her… he shook his head scowled and walked off in a different direction, '_Bloody Hormones,_' it didn't matter anyway he was looking forward to later on that night, it would be his first trip to the Underworld… '_Maybe I should take Brooke with me_' he though with a smile.

xoxox

Dante was pacing, it just so happened that the Sisters had decided to stay up late tonight and talk, 'Bloody Women' now he had to wait until they went to bed, because there was no doubt that his mother would come into his room later and kiss him goodnight, although when he left he was going to leave a wooden dummy with an illusion he couldn't risk it encase his mother came in and realized that the dummy was fake, he be put in that blasted cage again.

He sighed and listened he could just make out his aunt Paige talking though it sounded really muffled, he sighed and sat at his desk, he took a deep breath and concentrated, he saw in his mind a spark of power lighting the darkness around it he forced the spark into a circle leaving a solid line behind it, he focused on the circle the basis of all Wiccan magic, he sent a thought to the circle, 'Sleep' he watched as the circle brightened, he moved the spark to create another circle, making it 3D as it made a two circle sphere, he then thought to the new circle, 'Tiredness' and again the circles both brightened, he continued this for a few minutes adding symmetrical circles to create a ball of light with different thought of 'Doze off, Bed, Time, Work, Bed again' he the grasped the ball and sent it mentally to his mother and her Sisters, the ball disappeared, he opened his eyes and looked at the time, 40 seconds had passed, he was getting quicker.

He then heard a noise on the stairs and realized that the sleeping spell had worked, he waited and heard his mother's and aunts doors close he got up smirking, he concentrated for a brief second and a wooden dummy his height was lying on the bed, he closed his eyes and went through the same Wiccan spell process he went through earlier only for the Glamour Spell and watched as the wooden dummy was replaced with the image of him sleeping with his Pj's on.

xoxox

There was a reason he had waited for so long before venturing down to the Underworld and that reason was he couldn't actually go there through the barriers of hell until he had been there before, it wasn't like he could Shimmer to Hawaii without knowing where to go and it was the same for the Underworld only slightly different, the Underworld shifted as you passed through it's barriers as it created a slight distortion in perception, and without knowing a location made it impossible to travel there, though he now had a way, he had finally unlocked his surrogate mothers Dark Orbing ability, the same ability that worked the same as a Whitelighters, the Orbing allowed you to travel to destinations unknown by letting the magic guiding you where you wanted to go, although you needed to relinquish control, it allowed him to make such a transition without the need of being there before.

He waited a further fifteen minutes before leaving just to make sure that his spell had worked, it was a minor spell that would only induce the need to sleep but if a noise or say a Demon attack happened they would wake up as normal, he took a deep breath and thought '_Underworld, alone, connection to commerce,_" he waited and felt his body turn into a liquid like energy and he felt himself fade, and de-fade into existence again only it felt slightly hotter and the gravity seemed slightly stronger, he breathed in and felt the stagnant air, he looked around, he seemed to be in a niche in a roughly hewn rock, he was about to step out when he remembered he needed something to hide his face and presence he couldn't use Wiccan Glamour as it might be sensed.

He concentrated and used his conjuration power to create a heavy woollen black cloak and with a good ability to create shadow's around the face where the hood was, as it was a Power and not Wiccan Magic it would not be sensed, as anything other as neutral power, he moved the clock till if felt comfortable he stepped out to a market place, it was weird he could feel that the whole place was a cavern with his sensing ability but there was a hugely powerful illusion surrounding the walls and ceiling making look like it was open air, light and breezy, he was amazed he never knew that the Demonic Market from what his aunts had told him was open air seemingly stolen part of the magical creatures realm he didn't think that his Mother or aunts knew that it was in the Underworld and was designed to seem like it was somewhere neutral.

He walked around keeping to himself, and he couldn't believe it, there was fauns and nymphs and other supposed light creatures haggling with Demons and other creatures all of them believing they were on neutral ground, he wondered if the Elders knew about this… though now that he thought about it he wouldn't be surprised if it was their idea, no wonder there was so many upper level Demons keeping an eye on the place, it was there territory.

He was in awe of the things on sale in the market, stalls selling Fairy dust, Athame's, Charms and Amulets even Slaves, partly Demonic humans that the Elders couldn't consider as innocents having Demonic blood, stripped of their powers to be used or to work, though the one place that he was really interested in was the local power brokers, they traded Demonic powers, lot's of weaker or harder to get powers to get a more powerful one, they had the ability to transfer powers of weaker Demon's and with permission for upper level Demons, they used slaves or Humans to store powers so Demons to couldn't steal them.

He spent a few hours walking around he had found the equivalent of a money exchange, basically too get currency for the market you needed something that was in demand or magical in nature to trade for the currency, the market had tons of herbs and body parts that were hard to get for potions in the market, for lower prices as well, the best thing of course for Dante was that he could create permanent objects some of them with magical abilities depending how much power he put into it, so he could think of and create things for the market.

He had created a few rings that had the ability to make the users fist take more damage and augment the strength, a few of the lower class demons that didn't have a good powers would be able to use this kind of magical artefact, he got quite a few coins for it as well, he stocked up on a fewer of the harder to find herbs to add to the potion stores in the manor.

xoxox

He reappeared in his bedroom, the house was quite and his dummy wasn't disturbed, he smiled and Shimmered himself into the attic and stored the ingredients with the others making sure they weren't touching anything that would react with the new ingredients before shimmering into his room, with a flash of his hand a over powered Energy Ball crashed into the dummy vaporizing it, he smiled again he had enjoyed himself, maybe he world explore some other places in the Underworld soon.

xoxox

End of the Chapter: R&R

xoxox

For Clarification the Demonic Market in the Charmed series was in a magical Glade that had three demons watching the Portal that led to the market, the Market it self did look like it was in a large field like in the Human world, I've did it so that the Portal takes people from the Glade into the Underworld a bit like Orbing takes you safely through the barriers, in the market it is in a very large Cavern, that is surrounded with a very powerful illusion that fools people into believing that they are somewhere on the surface, on neutral territory, to make non-Demonic entities feel safe.

If you want to know my sources, I checked out the Ironkids Competition, the Triathlon out on Wikipedia . org, and as far as I'm aware the Napa California one is closest to San Francisco, about an hours drive away.

xoxox


	9. Chapter Eight: Time is Passing

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Eight: Time is Passing **

Two Years Later (_Sixteen Years-Old_)

Dante's new favourite pass time at night was the exploration of the Underworld, he had access to a lot of different areas that the Charmed Ones couldn't as they would be sensed almost immediately, he found out that the Underworld was far bigger than the Charmed ones knew, there was a reason it was named after Hell, it went so far-down that the little known Larva-Demons roamed, almost three thousand of them owned the lowest levels, and only ten of them powerful enough to actually go to the upper levels as they needed the heat to live, there was whole villages of Soul and Lazarus Demons, there was under-ground lakes of boiling liquid were Water Demons ruled, it was a lot bigger than he thought but then again it did take up most of the Earths Crust, there was only a few splits in the Underworld they were the; USA, Australia, Europe, Asia and the North and South Poles all had breaks in-between them.

He wasn't strong enough to hold himself out of phase while Shimmering to see the Larva-Demons hide away on there upper levels never mind the lower levels but his exploration led him to find three species of Demons not in the Book of Shadows already, the Leviathans of the South Pole, beings made of pure ice, that were alive only on the most basic of levels and only had a small Demonic Power to meld with Natural Ice, they lived in the very deep ice Shelves and ate Whales to survive, the second was a Japanese Demon, it was a creature much like a small cat, only it was blood red fur and several tails, it was able to hypnotise Women to allow them to take her memories and form too spend ten days as said Women to mate, it was literally an all female race that while Demonic did nothing else.

And the most dangerous he had found was in Hawaii it created small geysers to attract people and then explode into a giant boiling spurt that would melt and eat it's victims before disappearing into the fringes of the US's Underworld, it was a demon that was alive to feed other demon's it's cargo, it was a disgusting process but it was also something that wouldn't be known as these creatures never attacked witches directly, so there wasn't any potion or spell known to vanquish these demon's, it was a part of Demonic life that non-Demon's didn't know about and he would put it in the Halliwell Book of Shadows… as soon as he couldn't be grounded for going to the Underworld of course.

xoxox

Dante appeared in his room, and yawned he had spent the night In his favourite Bar, Demon Wars it was the former bar called Witch Wars before the Charmed Ones had purged there business, so they reinvented themselves as the Demon Wars a big cage fight with Powers and abilities, the only thing disallowed was Shimmering, Blinking, Element Travelling and Dark Orbing, it was Demon's pitted against each other to Death, the prize was Powers, something that all Demons wanted more of, it was really violent and was a hit with the Demonic population, they had to expand the place three times since he had started too go a year and a half ago.

He had even taken part in a couple of them, his high powered Energy Balls and crushing Telekinetic force destroyed his enemies, he had gained a couple of Powers, the main one was the Power of Farsight, it allowed him to disconnect his sight and link it to eyeballs of Demonic Energy he could send almost anywhere that doesn't have a really strong Demon or Witch with a strong ability in Sensing, the other two was a weak ability to connect to water and another one that blurred your Aura so anyone with the ability to sense you wasn't able to get a normal reading of your magic like they could before.

He walked to the door absently augmenting his glamour to cover the shadows over his eyes as he carelessly vaporized the wooden dummy, he groaned as he popped his shoulders, he Shimmered to the bottom step and walked into the kitchen and greeted everyone, only his mother and Leo weren't present, "Morning all," all he got from Wyatt was a grunt and a chirpy hello from Chris and Piper annoying Wyatt, as Paige absently waved as he looked at her though he frowned as her cheeks reddened slightly before she left for work in a hurry.

He sighed another day in school to look forward too, at least he only had the 12th grade next year then he could go to work or College, his mother wanted him to go to the latter of course, but he didn't know if he could get through another year at school without killing something there was a reason he competed in the Demon Cage fights, it was to stop himself from snapping and blowing the school up, part-demon or not, he couldn't completely stop Demonic urges.

He sighed again as he ate, he really needed to let some steam off he was starting to get worried the urges might start to get out of hand, it was only yesterday that he had a run in with a bastard in school, thankfully there was no-one around he had actually created a Energy Ball by accident, he had nearly tossed it at the fool, he might have to start becoming a regular at Demon Wars as he got older and his Powers matured he was starting to have control issues and it wasn't like he could go to a shrink, he'd probably fry the fools ass, he shook his head and muttered goodbye before Shimmering to his room for his school bag before Shimmering again this time to school.

xoxox

Finally the adults were in bed Wyatt had Orbed out earlier no doubt with some skank, and he was on his way to pummel some Demons, he prepared his normal wooden stand-in and Orbed to a small cave that belonged to a rabid wolf demon, he created a Energy Ball on rephrasing and made sure it was visible, the last thing he needed was to get killed by a lowly Demon like that, once he was sure of his surroundings he Shimmered to the Bar, and made sure to enter the Tournament, it was upper Demon night and the there was a more powerful Power available on these nights, you had to kill all ten opponents and there powers would be collected on death and when there was an overall winner he or she could then pick one of the fallen demons powers, and you would gain the one on offer, it was a good setup for the Demons in charge because the rest of the powers at least after payment to the collectors he would be more powerful or it, tonight there was a Shax and Warlock Demon they had gained enough Power to be cocky enough to enter, it would be a challenge at least.

The setup tonight would be each challenger would face ten Demon's and the one's that managed to survive the battles out of the original Ten would face each other in a battle royal and the winner would get to choose there power of choice and the one on offer, which was the main power of a Shadow Demon, it allowed you to fill your aura with shadows allowing you to be cloaked in them, out of all the powers he had witnessed so far he had decided unless he saw a power that was particularly good he try and get the Shax Demons ability to travel in Wind and Storm, most Demons would go for their special form of Energy Blasts but a being with good telekinesis could block and even reflect the blasts away, so it wasn't all that good especially as he already had telekinesis.

The ability to turn his Physical-Body into air would be great as it would allow him a basic form of invisibility, that's why Shax Demons were assassin specialists, though the ability to create mini-tornados was an attractive ability.

He sighed it would start in a few minutes he was getting anxious to start he was really jumpy he wanted to kill some demons already, it was then he paled as heard a hushed whisper come across the room as it went silent, he groaned there was only one thing that could get so many Demons to be quite and that was the Source, he looked over and the former Warlock Zankou came in his black eyes scanning the room, "I would like a good show tonight… do not disappoint me," as Zankou sat in a upper demons box, the previous occupants bowing themselves out, there was excited chatter filling the room, thankfully his ability to seamlessly transform his face allowed him some anonymity.

"Drecelly, to your place," a large ogre like creature a Drone Demon the carvers of the Underworld, expanding it, they were fearsome creatures, with extreme strength and large hammer wielders, they had a few lower level powers, mainly stone manipulation, they were known to dig into lower chambers and raid the lower Demons and sell them to the Power Collectors for Powers to gain more strength, Drecelly was an opponent that would take a lot of hit's and Telekinesis would do little more than stun him, even then his mother and aunts might have a hard time with him, there wasn't a spell In the book for them as they never attacked or even went to the mortal realm and there was never a reason to make one they liked the dark tunnels too much, so they would be a good attack dogs, and that was a huge problem, if Zankou was taking an interest in the lesser known Demons and worked out with his brilliant intelligence that these kinds of Demons would be good against the Charmed Ones well that might just put his family in danger, he might have to add more to the book than he had expected.

Drecelly had obliterated his first two opponents, Demonic Slaves, basically ones that had pissed some one high up and were forced to fight for freedom, he had used his impressive strength to crush and eat there heads, disgusting Demons but it got the job done, Drecelly seemed to have problems with the next Demon it utilized speed and was too fast for the slower Demon, though it didn't seem to have any stronger attack abilities and was going to be pulverised soon, it was a minute later the Speed Demon was caught in the chest by a sneaky Hammer attack from the opposite direction and was hit before it could block, the next demon was a fellow Strength type but was quickly overwhelmed by the large Demon, the rest seemed to be beaten easier than the first, and Drecelly moved to the next round, Zankou also seemed to be enjoying the carnage as well.

The next two Demon's weren't too keen on getting in the cage by that time, either because Zankou was present or they never realised just how strong the opposition was he didn't know one last a minute and the other executed for trying to flee, then it was his turn, Zankou seemed interested in him, although there was a lot of Demons that looked Human most weren't, it was mainly Warlocks that were Human looking, as they started off a witches or magic users and then turned Demonic, he stood up and walked to the entrance idly listening to the commentators voice announcing him, "And next a previous battler, Baedon, winning three other fights before and his first time at a full out battle, he has showed a strong aptitude for Telekinesis, and use of the Energy Ball, and has won previously the ability to muddle his aura, to connect to water and the Strong Power of Farsight."

He wondered what possessed him to make the name Baedon up it just came to him a few years ago when he realised he couldn't use his real name, his head would be at Zankou feet faster then he could blink, he stepped into the cage and tried not to wince as the heavy wrought iron door closed with a clang, he rolled his shoulders and stared as the first demon materialized, a Plant Demon, not the most powerful but the best Poison makers outside the Darklighter guilds, and most could spit acid or venom he sighed as the tangle of vines decided to attack straight away, he banked to the left, and sent out a telekinetic blast followed by numerous Energy Balls.

This would be a tricky Demon he needed to find its central vine and destroy it, which would destroy the creature, every time he vaporized a vine it would got bloody hysterical and send out venom and acid in unpredictably directions, he growled as he dodged out the way of some boiling acid when he noticed something, every time it squirted acid it would push out small bit of vine from inside, whereas the venom came from the tips of normal vines, he smirked and got closer dodging venom, and 'There' he thought as he grabbed the vine with one hand pulled it further out and shoved with his other hand, a Energy Ball, a particularly powerful one, with a screech it dipersed in a violent spray of acid which he Shimmered out the way of, as he had killed it he could know Shimmer till the next Demon appeared, he watched as a quite ugly looking Collector Demon appeared it's hand flaring with dark orange light as it swept the area sucking up the powers of the destroyed Demon.

Dante looked around the room trying to see if anyone he knew was here he had a few 'Friends' as it were down here that knew him as Baedon, he saw a one a twitchy Demon named Xepilth a Wraith Demon that fed on the Necromantic Energies of the dead, he was a funny demon quite small for his species though, he had a fascination with Witches while not exactly healthy way, he meant no-one harm, he bowed submissively as he noticed Zankou's attention on him, he received a nod of the head and straightened as the next Demon appeared.

This one was easy a Heliopath Demon it was a non-corporal fire Demon, it would be easy to take down, he watched as it made the first move, a predictable flamethrower move, he flung a large blast of Telekinetic Energy as he concentrated on his Water Connection power and linked himself to the damp air around him and drawing it around the reforming Heliopath and forced it into a smaller shape lest it extinguish itself, then he hit it with a really overpowered Energy Ball ending the fight.

The Collector's hurried out to collect it's Power, Fire abilities were well sort after in the Underworld as Demon's loved using them, he waited and was surprised when a Larva Demon appeared, it was smaller than a full powered one should be there was a slight lull in the noise as people took in the sight that many had not witnessed before, even Zankou seemed surprised, and the owner was glowing with pride as Zankou complemented the Demon, he sighed and wondered how he would defeat the beast, it was partially Larva and Metal, but he had never had to fight one before, he gathered his wits and sent a powerful Telekinetic Ball, the modified type that used his Wiccan Mental Powers to control the Demonic ones.

It was a surprise to all the demons there as none had witnessed Telekinesis in such a raw energy state that was controlled before, the blast of kinetic force literally ripped the Demons right arm off, though he quickly stopped celebrating in his mind as he saw it reform almost immediately, he sighed 'looks like I'll be getting more info on Larva-Demons.

xoxox

End of the Chapter: R&R

Xoxox

Sorry for the Cliffy but I feel like I was babbling a lot in this chapter so I decided to end it there and start on the next one tomorrow.

Xoxox

If any are wondering about the Telekinetic Ball, go on Google and find an image of the Film 'The Covenant' it's about four boys from Ipswich America that have magical abilities and were hunted down in the time of the Salem Witch hunts. It's a good movie but the fight at the end they are throwing around Telekinetic Balls of energy, that's what Dante is throwing around.

Xoxox

This was hard to write, I can't help but explain things and that may seem boring but I can't help it, Zankou as far as I'm aware is a really smart Warlock that gained lot's of Powerful Abilities till he reached Upper Level Demon status and in this he becomes the Source, a few months before Dante is born.

Xoxox

If there is anything you wish for me to explain just ask in a review and I'll send a reply or answer your questions at the end of the next Chapters.

If you were wondering about the quick updates it's because for some reason my mind is more focused then usual so I'm writing and posting as quick as I can before my muse disappears.

Xoxox

I would like to thank Zio Charmed for the Review although I only know basic very basic Spanish I could tell it was a good review.

Xoxox

Thanks Mind-Mage

Xoxox


	10. Chapter Nine: The Shadow Assailant

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Nine: The Shadow Assailant **

Few Seconds after Last Chapter (_Still-Sixteen Years-Old_)

Dante decided physical damage might not really work and he could use Wiccan magic otherwise he'd conjure a load of water, 'Water is a good idea, maybe if I can gather a lot of water I might be able to cool it down with my mental powers, he was still only a Novice at Pyrokinesis but maybe with his ability to connect with water would allow him to use Cryokinesis the ability to manipulate the temperature of water the air, but he needed to cool the demon down so it'd die or stop being partially liquid.

He connected to the water molecules in the air and like magnetism they all moved to him there was a lot of it, he had a floating ball of liquid in front of him he heard the commentator mention that this one of the powers he had won, the Larva Demon seemed to realize that he was using water and decided to launch it's newly reformed arm… at him, he ducked under it and gasped as the arm tried to grab him as it was going passed.

He was starting to really dislike Larva Demons, he concentrated for a second before he watched as the ball of Water started to… boil, '_god damn it,_' he concentrated again reflexively dodging another arm of Larva, he let out a sigh of relief as the boiling water started to give off a very cold feeling, it was like a really strong chill, he concentrated once more and the water split off into five different balls that he launched at the… puddle of liquid Larva moving straight for him, he groaned and summoned the liquid back and re-launched one of the balls into the slick liquid, he heard a pained screech, and the demon reformed a large metal Thunk hit the floor as a large frozen piece of the Demon he the floor, it reformed again only slightly smaller, he sighed and thought '_this is going to take awhile._'

Xoxox

It had taken ten minutes before the Demon had gotten so cool that it started to solidify and died as it turned into a small statue that Zankou asked if he could keep, that caused a few laughs though they knew he wasn't asking, 'ah the perks of being the Demonic Overlord' he thought in a amusement as he destroyed the last Demon, next it will be the Battle Royal between the finalists.

It was an hour and half later that the last Demon finished there would be four demons in the Battle that included him of course, '_there's Drecelly, Me, an Ushi-Oni Demon called Tennin, and a Warlock named Sertertus,_' the Ushi-Oni was a Ox-Headed demon it was a Japanese Demon and her name was translated as 'A Heavenly Being' so whoever named here had a really sense of humour, the curious ability of the Ox Demon was that it had the strength of an Ox and it had the ability to roar concussive sound waves, an annoying ability that was fatal to weak Demons and Mortals, though it wouldn't hurt him it give him a migraine, so he would have to surround his head in a bubble of Telekinetic Energy to muffle the sound waves, the Warlock was luck not to be disqualified it had decided to use a blessed Athame and steal one of the Demons powers during his pre-fights and then used them to destroy his Opponent, the Collectors were furious that he had taken the Powers though Zankou wanted to see him fight so they spared him, though Dante was going to obliterate him.

He still couldn't think of a strategy to defeat Drecelly, he was a tough opponent, using supreme strength and a massive Hammer, Energy Balls no matter how strong would barley effect the beast's skin, he would be better if he could unlock his Fire Matrix Power but he still wasn't strong enough to use it yet, he would have to use a lot of Telekinetic Throwing he would have to try and get the Warlock to help him as he didn't think he could defeat the Demon without resorting to his Wiccan Conjuration ability.

He watched as the other Demons entered the ring his keen eyes looking for any weaknesses in his opponents, he could see that the Ox Demon was out of breath and was healing at a very slow rate, she would be gone first, she was a strong opponent but the Drecelly would wipe her out easily, the Warlock was recovering from a large burn wound across his back and right arm, and the Drecelly himself had a large slash inside his torso, he thought for a second on the best way to handle this and decided to stay out until the Warlock or the Ushi-Oni was dead or both before he went against Drecelly, he flung himself to the side as the Tennin came crashing past him and it the cage Dead, a Collector quickly attacking the corpse, he watched as the warlock struggled to stay away from the Drones Hammer, he decided to help he made sure to aim right before letting loose a Telekinetic Ball at Drecelly aiming for the large slash across the his chest hoping to rupture it so he could concentrate Energy Balls at the opened wound.

His plan partly worked and he spent the next five minutes helping and defending the Warlock as he attempted to fore fill his plan, he finally managed to force the Skin / Hyde to part into an open wound, the Warlock and Dante suddenly stopped there dramatic swerving confusing Drecelly and giving them time to fire in the Warlocks case Fireballs and in Dante's Energy Balls till Drecelly finally collapsed, the Collectors jumped in dragging the dieing corpse off the field away from the approaching the Warlock, Dante laughed and lightly said "Well it's just us now, do you best!" he said the last bit with quite a bit of genuine bloodlust.

The Warlock started the fight with a volley of Fireballs and surprisingly a blast of Telekinetic Energy, he swerved to the side of the Fireballs but was hit by the spread wide energy blast, he hit the cage and growled as he sent an impressive blast of energy away from him, filling the whole cage startling the Demons beyond including Zankou, he got up and sent a high powered Energy Ball at the sprawled Demon and was surprised to see the Illusion disappear and a sudden sound and heat coming from behind him, he span and let loose a telekinetic wave to repel the Fireball and spun a large Telekinetic Ball at the torso of the enemy giving it a surprise, as the Demon hit the cage a volley of three Energy Balls slammed into the Demon killing it, the Collectors jumping into the stage again, Dante stretched and groaned lightly, he turned and bowed to Zankou, no need to piss him off.

xoxox

Dante couldn't help but feel the thrill of pleasure that flowed through him as the Shadow and Shax Demons powers flowed into him, he clenched his fist, he could feel the Demonic energy under his skin better than he could ever before, he felt the ability to turn into air fill him with a sense of lightness, he suddenly disappeared from view in the club and reappeared in a flash of white smoke and a crackle of thunder, he blinked in surprise he wasn't expecting the power to be so easy to access, he would have to work on the Shadow Power.

xoxox

Dante finally made it home around about four in the morning aching but surprisingly happy and still feeling the high of the battle, he was sweating and he needed a shower, the bloodlust had not finished with his brain though as he decided to give his Youngest Cousin a early wake up call with a Demonic Face.

He Shimmered into the bathroom to find a partially naked Paige looking wide awake and now quite pale apart from a raging blush that covered her face as she stared at Dante's sweaty and quite naked upper torso, he looked at her a little shocked, but he couldn't help get an eyeful of her towel covered body, she was wet having just had a shower, she stuttered out "D-d-Dante W-what are you doing here?" he blinked and asked "I could ask the same," she flushed some more she walked up to him and tried to brush pass but she wasn't expecting to hit his unyielding form and fell thankfully for herself she managed to keep the towel on, Dante coughed to hide his amusement as he helped her up he smiled and said, his black eyes staring into her brown eyes, she seemed to gulp and lean forward, Dante too high from battle to care sucker punched her lips in a searing kiss as he forced himself into her personal space his dominating presence forcing her to submit.

He pulled away from her even as she tried to continue, he was aware that his demonic and teenage urges was forcing this particular event, although he wanted and may even continue at a later date he wanted to learn to control himself more before he does more than dominate a kiss, he coughed and said "maybe we should do this when he are in a more private and normal time of day," he said it lightly and when she nodded he leaned in and kissed her his teeth nipping suggestively at her bottom lip, with a red but pleased face she Orbed out.

xoxox

Two Years Later (_Eighteen Years-Old_)

Dante was finally out of 11th & 12th Grade and was now facing the exquisite time at College, a nightmare if there ever was one, Wyatt was in 12th Grade and Chris in 10th Dante was glad to be away from the House a bit more though, he was now going to the Sierra Nevada College a private school, he got a Sports Scholarship though his Triathlon and a special Interview through the school, where they tested his ability in there chosen sports that the school teaches and that happened to be a Sport he really would like to learn, Snowboarding, the school was the leader in the Snowboarding and Skiing in the Country.

He really surprised his mother with that, she had been expecting too goad and push him to go to College or at least look, so he had surprised her to tell he had been accepted to Sierra, he was taking a Four Year course in Entrepreneurship not that he was interested in it, he was taking Environmental Science though that was interesting, though he was taking those three and he had an unofficial swordsmanship teacher there as well, he could use a Sabre and a Rapier but he wanted to learn how to use a Broadsword as well.

He had another pastime other than Swordsmanship and his sporadic liaisons with Paige, Demon Hunting he had earned an unimaginative title in the Underworld, 'The Shadow Assailant,' he was quite amused by it, he had decided that drawing attention to himself all the time in Demon Wars, was probably not the best idea, he had heard from Xepilth that Zankou had been asking around sending his lackeys looking for information about him after his showing two years ago, and now that he had been taking contracts on Demons or Evil beings and then taking them out he had earned his alias and the Zankou's anger, he had taken out several of Zankou's Lieutenants and had pissed the Demon enough that he had sent out a Demonic Summons, he had given his family a fright when he felt the Summons during Dinner and just had enough time to change his face as he reappeared in a massive cavern, he was shocked this was the surprisingly sealed 'War Chamber.'

He had been shocked because he hadn't felt the Summons before so he couldn't escape the natural Demonic urge to answer, so he had been taken with the nearly all the representatives of all the Demonic Colonies, he had been summoned with the Darklighters, thankfully the Darklighters hadn't noticed his arrival, the Chamber could hold around Ten Thousand Demons depending on the size of some of them, the news was quite funny though he had managed to keep his laughter inside, he or should he say the Shadow Assailant was made Traitor to the Demonic Community and a personal Enemy of the Source, it seemed that he had managed to piss him off, and any one that got caught making a contract on another Demon would be found and executed.

His family had nearly crapped themselves when they heard that he and several thousand other Demons had been summoned to Zankou to be told that the Shadow Assailant was basically Enemy of the State, though he had refrained from telling his family just who he was, though Leo had been asked to find out anything on him and he wasn't surprised to find that the Elders had no clue.

He was going to take his last contract tonight, it was the hardest target in the Underworld, the Seer, or at least the a Seer Demon with a really strong Power to see the Future, not to mention she was Zankou's lover, it would be hard because he would need to attack her in Zankou's inner Chambers for that he needed to create a very large disturbance to distract Zankou so he could kill her, he wasn't powerful enough to use the Fire Matrix so he would need to weaken her protections with Wiccan Magic and then kill her with several high power Energy Balls.

xoxox

The only person who knew the most about him was Paige, he had told her that he was a Demon Hunter and she had worked out herself that he was the Shadow Assailant, he had spent many a night in her arms healing from close calls, he had spent many a pleasant night in her bed, not that his family knew, it was there secret, Paige knew he was taking a huge risk on taking this job but she knew that it would help keep the family safe and hinder Zankou in any plans, she knew talking him out of it would be impossible, so he was spending the next hour with her before he went, she knew that if he didn't turn up by morning she was to tell the family about him and were he was dead or alive.

The reason for the Wiccan Magic was because there was an Artefact, there was many magical Artefacts that the Source had access to and one of them was the Non-Corporality Stone it was a stone tablet on a plinth and any Demon sitting on it when it activated would become non-corporeal, although the seer could speak and work her magic she would be trapped and safe from harm.

So he had to temporally disable the Dwarven Magic and attack her before she could summon help, he didn't have to worry about her foretelling his appearance because Seer's couldn't foretell their own futures, so he just had to distract the Source for a few minutes so he could take out his mark, and if he had time take the Tablet with him, the Dwarves would love to get there hands back on the thing and it would make it easier to take out the next Seer if he decided to get one.

Dante looked into Paige's loving eyes, Witches if you looked close or at least with his eyes, he could see the Pure Magic behind her eyes making them radiate love and warmness, he kissed her deeply his blood beginning to rush as he got hyped up for the mission, his Demonic side showed though as he quickly and smoothly took his position on top and dominated her with a painful kiss, making her stretch out and mewl.

Xxx

Lemon

Xxx

Dante finished his shower and said his goodbyes and kissed Paige, he left her there on the couch in her bedroom, he Shimmered into existence, he adopted a Hard Transformation into a Manticore Demon and prowled into a Spider Den Mothers cavern and started killing a few of the smaller one's making sure the enraged Spider Demon's could see his Manticore face he quickly left and Shimmered, he waited for a few minutes at a small bar, it was a place exclusively for the Source's personal minions, he waited for the Source to get news of the civil war that was about to break out, it was five minutes later that a Herald Demon particularly useless in the Underworld gasped out the Sources summons, he dispersed himself into wind and followed them to the door which they left open, the sound of Zankou's angry voice could be heard from inside, "The Manticore's and the Spiders have gone to war, they have broken my Edict, I'm going to go there and demand answers, I want all those that ignore me and continue fighting to be killed, apart from the Den Mother of the Spiders she has lost children I will stop her myself, GET GOING,"

There was sound's of mass Shimmering and Blinking in the room and a the sound of Burning as the Source teleported, he quickly moved himself using telekinesis in his wind form into the Seer's Room, she was sitting on the tablet laid out, she was in smoky outline, he went close to the wall and allowed the Shadows to surround him as he became corporal, he then started a spell he had been practicing, it would effect the tablet long enough for her to become corporal and him to hit her with Telekinesis to knock her off it till it reactivated, then he would kill her quickly, he added layers and layers of magic into this weave, he spent a minute making the spell it was quite powerful, he activated it and a flash of white light in the room there was a cry of shock then a dull thud as her body hit the ground, he quickly located her and sent three Energy Balls at her then made sure she was vaporized before blanketing the area with raw Wiccan Magic.

Blanketing the area like this would stop collectors from gather her really potent ability and selling it to the Source again, so he carefully made his way to the tablet and felt it making sure it was inactive, then he Shimmered away hearing a blast behind him as he disappeared, he landed on the floor of a Dwarven Cave he had found and groaned, he had been hit by that Fire Matrix, he looked at the charred skin and grimaced in pain, he stood and with a thought the tablet rose off the floor, but moving made the pain worse so Dante hobbled onto the tablet and rode it to the Dwarven Chief's cavern was he got quite a few looks and an entourage of guards by the time he got to the chiefs, he spent the next few minutes talking to the Dwarf and got himself so Mithril for returning the tablet to them, he quickly Shimmered home, it was four in the morning and when he appeared in Paige's room he was shocked to find all three sisters there, two looking angry and one relieved, he quickly collapsed and said "Mission Accomplished" with a laugh and passed out the pain peaking in his spine.

Xoxox

End of the Chapter: R&R

Xoxox

This Chapter's Book of Shadows, Mind-Mage style!!

**Shadow Demon** – Demon's that live slightly out of phase in this plane of existence and only there auras show, which is a cloak of shadows.

**Shax Demon – **Assassin Demon's they are trained from birth as assassins as there ability to turn into wind and concussive energy blasts make them ideal for the job, they are a blue colour with white hair, known to wear breezy white garments.

**Drone Demon – **Large brutish Demon's that are known to be like trolls in appearance, though not really intelligent they are not like trolls in there stupid-ness, they generally use large Hammers though have been known to use Axes and Pickaxes, they collect lower powers to Collector Demons and to but powers to use in their line of work, they work as Tunnel and Cave diggers and are the demons that expand places in the underworld and the Underworld itself.

**Warlock – **Warlock's are rarely born, as they are corrupted good magic users, and are known to come from Magical Familiars that the Elders place with new Witches for perfection.

**Ushi-Oni – **Japanese Demons that are Ox-headed and have powers to generate Concussive Waves from there 'roars,' and have the strength of an Ox too.

**Collector Demon –** Collector Demons are one of the royal gems as it were, they are highly prised and are protected by most of the other Demons, the Source when there is one, is always the first to guarantee there survival and protection in the Underworld, they are the best localised way for power transfer and storage.

**Plant Demon (**_Vine_**) – **Plant Demons are on the highest levels of the Underworld and are known to spend most of their lives in Magical Glades in the Magical Realms many normal magical creatures see these Demons as not Demons but magical garden pests, few even know the difference, there are a few different species that are suited to combat but they choose not to fight unless there home is invaded.

**Larva Demon – **A rare Demon though that is not because of there low numbers because they have many thousands all over the globe, it's that Larva Demons can't live long away from extreme heat, and unless they decide to live in a Volcano you might not ever see one, as they like to live on the lowest levels of the Underworld right below the Crust of the Earth, in the Earth's Mantle. They have many fire manipulation abilities though there strength is in there powers of Regeneration, they can launch or loose an arm of molten iron at you and regrow it, the easiest way to kill them is to cool them down fast and they'll solidify, though it's unknown if they were to be reheated to the previous level if they would revive.

**Wraith Demon – **A Wraith Demon feeds on Necromantic Energy's, dead bodies give this kind of energy off for about two years after death as long as the corpse is still whole, they have the ability to drain living energy out of a person or a demon though it's at the cost of needing to feed soon after, they can choose to be corporal or non-corporal.

**The Seer – **The Seer Demons are relatively weak though there gifts can be really strong or small, it was tradition that the strongest Seer of the age would serve the Source, and most likely become a concubine.

**Spider Demon –** The Spider Demon is a particularly ferocious one there are two type's there is the Female one that can turn into a Human and capture and entice humans to feed on them, or the Male that is a giant Spider that is controlled by the Female one, they have powers over wind and web and shadow and can be dangerous when their young are attacked, they are on rocky terms with the Manticore's because of a previous war.

**Manticore Demon – **They have a reptilian appearance and communicate with high-pitched cries. Manticores tend to travel in packs and have yellow blood. Sometimes manticores mate with humans to create hybrids so they can blend in, They kill their mates after conception and raise the children as one of them, there is no known vanquishing potion.


	11. Chapter Ten: Fallout Pt1

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Ten: Fallout (**_In more ways than one!_**)**

Dante's eyes opened blearily as he looked around the last thing he remembered was... '_Oh Crap_,' he passed out on Paige's floor with his back charred and, _'they knew… why the hell did Paige tell them it wasn't morning when he arrived,'_ he groaned and sat up, his back was healed, he stretched and opened his eyes, they quickly found Paige sprawled out next to him, leaning forward off her chair on to his… actually her bed, he looked around him and realised he was still in Paige's room.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled as she tried to find him without moving her body just her arms, he laughed and lifted her easily off the chair, she let out a squeal of laughter and leaned in and kissed him her hands wandering suggestively but they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it must have been Paige's squeal that brought them, he sighed and mumbled "Why did you tell them? It wasn't morning yet," she blushed and said, "I was worried I was pacing and they wanted to know, they wouldn't leave it alone, and then they realized you were the only one that wasn't in the house so, I told them," at that Piper came in frowning and Phoebe had a scowl real big scowl, he winced before he told himself, 'Your 18, you can look after your self and you know about fighting Demons better than any other person on the light side.'

After psyching himself up for the fallout he took a deep breath, and said "Hi, how are you doing?" probably not the best thing to say at the time, he winced as his mother shrieked something awful, she finished what ever she said and glared balefully at him, "What in god's name have you been doing in the bloody Underworld, Paige told us you were going to distract the Source and then take out his Seer Demon, his bloody Concubine, are you nut's, have you lost your mind, you came back with hardly any skin on your back, the muscle charred, Leo say's that only a very, very Powerful Fire Attack could do that sort of prolonged damage, WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed the last bit out her face red, slightly levitating, electrokinetic energy rolling from her arms crackling, the sisters were shocked they had never seen her do this before, Piper gasped when she went to the future with Prue and Phoebe she had been burned at the stake for frying a baseball players mind.

Piper stood and grabbed her, shoulder wincing as the energy tingled painfully on her skin, "Phoebe. Calm down or you'll fry someone, that seemed to calm her down, Dante stood and stretched his mother angrily staring at him he sighed and said, "I'm hungry, I'll tell you everything after I've had breakfast," just as his mother opened her mouth to shout, he Shimmered away, her bellow of anger echoed round the house, he reappeared in the kitchen and used Telekinesis to steal some of Chris's bacon, he sighed as he ate it ignoring Wyatt and Chris as he made breakfast it wasn't long before his mother stomped down the stairs, the other two following he sighed and mumbled "I going to end up vaporizing something," he sighed as he buttered his toast, his mother stomping to the table, going back to the coffee she was drinking earlier, he sighed and quickly ate his toast the last thing he needed was his mother being even angrier before he started.

He took a deep breath and tried not to jump as he felt Paige grip his leg and smile at him, "well, where to start?" he sighed where would he started, "well I first went to the Underworld when I was… fourteen…" he winced and his mother screeched, "…As I was saying, I was fourteen, I was confused before hand I tried to go much earlier but I couldn't Shimmer there, the barriers blur the actual place inside and I couldn't pass into the Underworld till I had already been there, so I had to wait till I unlocked the ability to Dark Orb, then I could let magic like the Whitelighters do, let the Magic guide me through the Barriers safely, that's the real reason I blew a hole in the wall when I first woke my ability Telekinetic Throwing, I was trying to force the ability to awaken but I wasn't doing so well I lost my patience and temper and boom…" he watched their reactions Paige seemed to find it funny so did Chris, Wyatt was like his mother scowling, Piper was expressionless.

He sighed "…well I went to the Underworld, my first trip happened to be the Demonic Market, a massive cavern surrounded by layers of Illusions, I took me a while to wonder how I could sense them but not anyone else, it's because I'm both Wiccan and Demon the Illusion was designed to block either not both, so I could sense it, a portal to the Underworld, localised but a portal none the less, it's a great place, the upper-level Demons make sure nothing happens and both Magical Creatures and Demons co-existing trading materials with each other, of course there is some less then ethical things going on there but it works, and you know the Elders condone it and allow it."

The others looked shocked Wyatt's jaw dropped open, so did everyone else's as well, "H-H-how do you know that?" said Piper looking shocked, "Dante looked at her and said, "the Market is fooling everyone to believe that it's on neutral ground, the portal leads to a magical glade with one physical entrance, that portal leads to the Underworld, and the Illusions themselves, only the Elders can create permanent portals and allow them to exist, the Illusions are powerful enough and work both ways that the Elders and a previous Source had to allow the Illusions and Portal to be created, the barriers that protect each area need permission of the power that protects each area, a Source and the Elders."

The other's blinked shocked that they had worked together before, "The only people that aern't allowed at the Market is Witches as they are pure to anything less than cause trouble would be out of character, like when Aunt Piper blew her way through into the market, you'll find if you manage to conceal yourselves visually and you Aura you can go there without being detected, I'm sure atleast one of you has noticed that we are well stocked in potion ingredients including the rare ones, you'll find that the market has a lot to offer."

He spent an hour recounting a dozen things he did like the exploration of the lower level's all the info he needed to put in the book, it wasn't till he got to the Cage fights that Phoebe started getting angry again, "Well the I started to notice as my power grew so did the Demonic urges and I needed to let off some steam, so I entered the Demon Wars cage fights just a few at first, the place used to Witch Wars till you went Gung-Ho on the place so the reformed themselves into something better, Demons fighting Demons for Powers, you win you get the Power offered the Demon that dies, dies only Demon collectors gather all of it's Powers and then they leave, so as they get Demons in spending credits the winners get more powerful and the owner gets a share of the Powers for himself, a really good setup, they expanded the place a fair few times since it got so popular it even went even further after Zankou started showing an interest in the place, he showed up the first time they decided to host a Battle Royal."

"Demons that owed people but didn't pay are called Demon Slaves, they were used as a Warm up, Ten Contestants, each one facing ten Demonic Slaves one after another and the if the Demon kills those ten he goes on to the final round out of the ten only Four went through, me, Drecelly a Drone Demon, an Ushi-Oni Demon called Tennin, a Warlock I never caught the name of, each of the Demon Slaves Powers were collected from the dead the survivors set free, the six contestants that died all pushing Upper Level status died and there powers taken, and in the end I was left standing, Tennin was taken out by Drecelly instantly, and the Warlock and me worked together to take Drecelly out and then I took out the Warlock out with a volley of Energy Balls, just think all those powers to divide, I took the ability to turn into wind from a Shax Demon and prize was the Power of Shadows," he said as shadows seemed to creep over his skin till he was a mass of shadow.

It was safe to say that while impressed the Sisters were shocked at the brutality of it and Wyatt he was nearly apoplectic in anger, his thoughts on the matter were '_Bloody Demon, sitting at our table, pretending to be a Halliwell telling the others about killing for Demonic Powers,' _he growled out in hatred but only Dante heard him, then he went on to detail about how Zankou was getting too interested in his alter ego Baedon and he laid low for a while taking up contracts from Demons on other Demons, and when it started getting serious when he took out some of Zankou's Demons and he told them how he was shocked to be hid in the War Chamber listening as he was declared a traitor and a personal enemy of the Source, they got a small chuckle as he told them that he started getting more Contracts then before as soon people realized that I was good enough that he hadn't been caught yet, it was then that he told them about his last job.

"My last job as you heard was to take out the Source's concubine and Seer, the only problem with that is he was keeping the Seer under lock and key…" this caught all their interest especially Chris's the most adventurous of them, "…He had here inside the Tablet of Non-Corporeality and I would be unable to harm her till she was let out, so I started a Civil-War between the Manticore's and Spider Demons to keep him busy, and then went in hid from her and prepared a powerful Wiccan Spell to force her into corporal form only the spell would only last seconds so I used a blast of Telekinesis to bash her from her pedestal and the Tablet snapped back into place only there was no-one on it so it powered down and I killed the Seer, blanketing the area with raw Wiccan Magic to stop a Collector from gather her power and giving it to some one else and took the Tablet to the Dwarves only as I left the Sources Cave I was hit in the back by one of his Fire Matrixes and then returned here."

There was utter silence, they were shocked, utterly shocked and he had even heavily edited most of what he told them apart from the raw information, he sighed as he heard Wyatt's furious whispering to Chris, though it seemed that Chris didn't share Wyatt's view's on Dante, and that was propagating Wyatt's anger he sighed he really wished that Wyatt could see that he was being petty, but he really was self-centred, "You're a filthy Demon, how can you talk about stuff like that and expect people to believe that your normal…" he snorted angrily, "…Freak of Nature more like it," Dante clenched his jaw in anger but like always his impeccable control stopped him from commenting, even as Piper went off on one at Wyatt but it seemed to make Wyatt blow a gasket as he realized that his mother Piper was sticking up for the Demon.

"What are you thinking you heard him, he's consorting with the enemy, he's acting like the enemy, He is the Enemy," he was fuming by know his control slipping, Paige saw it to and winced, Wyatt's shield flared to life knocking Piper back slightly as Dante stood up angrily, he gworled and said, "why don't we take this outside, I have no wish to blow the house up while I knock some sense into you," the others winced as they realised that there would be fighting and stopping them would be impossible, "where?" said Wyatt angrily, "Nevada Desert sounds good nice and empty, Follow!" and Dante Dark Orbed out so Wyatt could follow, when they both left Piper groaned and said, "this isn't going to end well, Paige take us there, we'll call Leo when we get there," Paige frowned lightly but complied.

They thankfully appeared a quarter mile away, they could see the Energy Blasts and Telekinesis flying around, though Piper frowned and said confused "Who unbound Wyatt's ability to use Energy Blast's?" the others blinked as they watched as they realized that someone had unbound Wyatt's powers, "you know Piper I think that Wyatt mentioned dating a witch a few years ago the binding was powerful but it should have stopped him from unbinding it himself, maybe he got his girlfriend to do it for him," Phoebe scowled and said heatedly that's against Wiccan Law, your not supposed to share Wiccan Spells between covens, as a witch is supposed to make her own spells up unless they come from a family book," she growled lightly, if there was one thing the family knew it was that Phoebe was the true witch of the family as she went by the Wiccan Laws, even if the others did too, she knew them off by heart, so did Dante as well which explained her anger earlier.

_**End of Part One.**_

Xoxox

End of the Chapter: R&R

Xoxox

**The Book of Shadows**, Mind-Mage Style!

**Electrokinesis:** the ability to generate electrical energy and mentally control it, extreme emotions can cause the power to develop prematurely or put you in the state needed to learn and control it, Phoebe was destined to gain this power since S2E02 - Morality Bites when she killed a baseball player in the future and decides that the punishment is deserving the crime and make's her sisters leave to be Burned at the Stake. Leo as with the Power as an Elder, develops the power to use Electrokinesis as well.

**Tablet of Non-Corporeality: **Is a stone platform that makes a person standing on it become Non-Corporal, and they are unable to leave the safety of the Tablet till the one that put them in allows them to, the Dwarves made the Tablet. If you watch Charmed on S4E01 – Charmed Again Pt1 it shows the Source talking to a Seer that's on a Stone Table and she's made of smoke, Non-Corporal and she can speak and use her Seer abilities even though trapped, she asks permission to be seen, and once he grants it she appears Corporal, thus the Tablet of Non-Corporeality.

**Seer Demon: **The Seer Demons are highly sought after by Demons with any thoughts in taking over or when creating any long term plans they depending on Power have the ability to see the Future and in some cases the Past as well, they have a few method's mostly through a Crystal Ball or through Tarot Cards or even in the reflective surface of water.

**Fire Matrix: **This is slightly different from normal Fireball Powers as the raw Demonic power needed means this Power is only available to High Level Demons usually the Source is the only user the only comparable Power to the Fire Matrix is Pyrokinesis and even then only those with a large Mental Reserves can control the power output, the appearance can differ slightly Cole Turners Fire Matrix looked like it was metal framed with fire, were as Zankou's is like liquid Fire, though the effects are the same no matter the look it is a strong Demonic Ability.

**Pyrokinesis: **Is a Mental Power that allows magic and will power to combine and create a Supernatural event, the ability of Pyrokinesis is the generation of Fire from thought, it can be manipulated into a few different forms, whether you use it as a flamethrower, or to create high power or explosive Fireballs is up to the user and their ability to generate the power and to control it, In the Charmed series S4E21 – Womb Raider it shows that Phoebe and Coles child when she was pregnant was able to use the child's power of Pyrokinesis and used it to create a beam of energy though it's a focused 'Blowtorch' like beam of fire, that killed the Tall Man.

**Wiccan Laws: **The Ten Old Laws by the _Alexandrian Book of Shadow's_.

_The Law was Made and Ordained of Old._

_The Law was made for the Wicca, to advise and help in their troubles._

_The Wicca should give due worship to the gods and obey their will, which they ordain, for it was made for the good of Wicca as the worship of the Wicca is good for the gods. For the gods love the brethren of Wicca._

_As a man loveth a woman by mastering her, _

_So should the Wicca love the gods by being mastered by them._

_And it is necessary that the Circle which is the temple of the gods, should be truly cast and purified, and that it may be a fit place for the gods to enter._

_and the Wicca shall be properly prepared and purified to enter into the presence of the gods._

_With love and worship in their hearts, they shall raise power from their bodies to give power to the gods._

_As has been taught of old._

_For in this way only may men have communion with the gods, for the gods cannot help man without the help of man._

Those are the first ten points classed as the Old Laws, though it continues to other rules and laws which total 161 points, these first ten laws I think are a good example because I think it's like a history lesson in old speak about how the first covens were made how the Wicca gained there power.

I think that what is meant in here is the fact gods can't help the mortals but they can by proxy do it through Pure witches, a pure soul to be a conduit of celestial power, but with the death of one of there gods I think their ability to bring NEW witches into the covens was lost, so now there is only families were the power is continued, of course I'm speaking in the terms of CHARMED but I think this would explain the outlook of the show if it WERE REAL, when one of there gods a horned one died I think there powers to invoke the purification died of course I'm speaking of Pan the Greek god of Sexuality, this I think is were the Pagans come in with there sex rituals and things, keeping the Wicca alive practicing purification and passing the Wiccan lines through the females in rituals, only it got misguided and became a sex activity by those not pure and is now tainted in the eyes of many.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Fallout Pt2

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Eleven: Fallout (**_In more ways than one!_**) Pt2**

Dante and Wyatt both as they appeared went at each other, Dante was socked when an Energy Blast wave came flying at him, he thought they had bound that power, he sighed and span out the way Shimmering as he did to launch a volley of Energy Balls at Wyatt he soon got lost in the fight as they traded blows, though he was shocked out of the monotony of the fight as Wyatt used Thought Projection to create a trio of Dragon's, thankfully for Dante they were controlled by Wyatt and had no real draconic instincts so he had room to use though he could hear his families shouts of anger at the appearance of the large creatures.

Dante cursed to himself, he was so used to fighting using just Demonic abilities he wasn't prepared to use them in combat, he shimmered as a fire blast came from a dragon and quickly made a plan up, he shimmered close to the side of one of the airborne Dragons, he pointed his hands down and braced himself as he sent a powerful kinetic blast at the ground and gasped as the inevitable happened he was propelled upwards he felt the air rush past him as he ascended he had to grab at the dragon or he would have continued past the fifty feet he was nearly at, he swung himself around the dragon it took a few seconds for the beast to react by that time he had conjured a sword, he knew with his sensing that the Dragon was just a manifestation of though and power, if he could score a deep hit on the beast then it would disperse, and with Wyatt controlling them he would feel the backlash of there 'Death' and that makes him strain to think and fight, though with two Dragons to go he quickly stabbed into the beasts back and as it was getting ready to disperse or heal depending on it's power levels he shoved an Energy Ball In it's back.

Though Dante was really considering naming his mind a traitor, he had forgotten he would fall after the hit had dispersed the dragon, he concentrated and just before he hit the ground he Dark Orbed to a stationary standing position not far from a spinning Wyatt trying to find him, he concentrated and created a hundred swords, all basic unadorned but sharp none the less, he threw the lot at Wyatt, though his shield and a Energy Blast destroyed them, thankfully he could choose between conjuration and thought projection, as he would not only be hit by the energy but he could have been hit by flying sword shrapnel as well.

He span in mid air and transformed into a Tornado of Air and silently disappeared and reappeared in front of Wyatt inside the shield and slammed the butt of his sword into the boys gut and shimmered away as Wyatt let loose his Telekinesis and tried to hit Dante, but he had already moved away, and Wyatt was forced to immediately dodge Energy Balls, as the shield seemed to be ineffective, he then called upon his own form of Energy Ball it was different and went by the name of a Plasma Ball he had the ability to make one for the last year, it looked like a ball of blue light with a sparkle of lightning running from the centre the sphere's edges, it wasn't very good as all it could do was burn and create a concussive wave when it popped but maybe It would work better on Dante, Wyatt threw the ball and Dante who had been creating his own Energy Ball was shocked as he was hit by the Plasma Ball, not reacting fast enough for it, he hit the deck breathing heavily there was a burn hole in his T-shirt and the skin while burnt was rapidly healing, the concussive wave had forced his breath away.

He heard a shout and looked up his eyes bugging out a little as Wyatt showed that he had an ability it seemed ran in Half-Whitelighters, Telekinetic Orbing, as a huge piece of Sand stone was thrown at him thankful he had half the mind to Shimmer upon seeing it's closeness decided to haul ass, he sighed as he realized he wasn't the only one learning to use their Powers, he faded out of existence as he applied a glamour on himself that gave him the ability to camouflage himself like a chameleon as he leaned against the rock that Wyatt had thrown he sighed as he realized Wyatt was using his limited sensing ability to try and find the tainted Whitelighter Powers in him.

He needed to think outside the box he was too evenly matched as he could heal and Wyatt could Shield, he sighed and Thought Projected a large creature that he had seen in the Underworld he even used a quick glamour to make it look like it shimmered in, so Wyatt would think it's real, he watched in amusment as Wyatt struggled against the Drecelly look alike, he sighed as he heard chanting he listened wondering what spell was Wyatt was using:

_**Powers of the Witches rise,**_

_**Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda,**_

_**Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace;**_

_**Halliwell witches stand strong beside **__**me;**_

_**vanquish this evil from time and space.**_

It was safe to say that Dante found this highly amusing as Wyatt resorted to a modified Source vanquishing spell to kill a supposed Drone Demon, though the spell would normally work on a normal Drone Demon, as it was weak, it wouldn't have worked on Drecelly, it was a spell weave designed to tap into the Evil of a Source and turn it into a sudden ray of goodness and as a Sources power by design was to be a 'Well of Evil and Hatred,' it would work greatly specially when you called upon the powers of the dead Halliwell Witches, though Wyatt barley pulled it off as he didn't have the 'Power of Three' to amplify the spell, and it wasn't a demon in fact it made the creation stronger as it fed a creature made of good magic more good magic, even though it looked to be a Drone Demon, it wasn't.

Dante suddenly felt the lack of connection in his mind that the Raw Power Wyatt fed the creation had made it self aware and was controlling itself along it's last task, scare and hurt Wyatt Halliwell, he winced as he heard the fake hammer smashing against Wyatt's shield, causing Wyatt to scream as his body felt the hit as the Kinetic force flew straight through the field and hit him even if the Hammer didn't, and then the Shield dropped Dante jumped into action his creation could be undone by a dispersion of magical energies he could create that with a Telekinetic Ball as it was made with a mixture of both Energies, he slammed into the creature as Wyatt's leg was hit by the Hammer causing him to scream and Orb to the rest of the family as Dante battled his own creation.

It took a while as the creation had the strength of a Drone Demon but a greater speed and was quite adept at dodging, something that it got from Dante, '_Oh the Irony_,' he thought as he managed to make it stumble with telekinesis, he Shimmered in front of it and placed his hands on it and Ripped the thing apart with tentacle like appendages that were like Telekinetic Whips, though it was extremely draining to do, it forced the creature to disperse like a depth charge flinging him bodily almost seventy metres away, giving him a few scrapes but thankfully he didn't need to suffer through a quick healing bone again.

He winced he knew Wyatt would be a bloody mess but, Leo could heal him, he sighed he was in so much trouble, he sighed again he had never really hated anyone, he had gotten over the fact his mother at least at first never wanted him, and nearly killed him, he got over the fact he was part-Demon and he had even got over the fact he was the most distrusted person in the manor, though he hadn't helped the fact, but know he was starting to really hate Wyatt, he couldn't help it he was so pig headed, he groaned as he lifted himself, he heard the sound of #orbs and blinked when he realised it was only, Paige he had at least no matter how angry his mother would have come as well.

It must have shown Paige helped him up, she mumbled "Wyatt's in hysterics, he's calling you all the names under the sun, Piper is trying to calm him down with Phoebe and Leo is trying to keep Wyatt still so he can heal him," Dante nodded and said "I bushed that took a lot outta me, could you Orb me to my room," Paige giggled suggestively making Dante laugh as they disappeared in a flash of blue orbs, Dante looking at his preoccupied mother dealing with his Cousin, his hatred peaking slightly.

Xoxox

**End of the Chapter:** R&R, Pt2

Xoxox

**Book of Shadow's,** _Mind-Mage Style!! _

_**Wyatt's**_** Dragons: **Wyatt doesn't have a real power of Conjuration as the objects or creatures he creates are just a manifestation of though and power, it is not real and not permanent, and because of that with a strong blow or hit either physical or Magical can make it disperse, though if he creates a creature and not think about the particulars magic will create the closest it can i.e. with a brain that has instincts and a natural aversion with control or humans making them powerful killing machines that have no problem dodging quickly or deciding to retreat, the ones Wyatt makes are control and bound to his thoughts if he commands them to kill Dante they will do nothing else till that objective is done, though because of the connection and having no brain it must make decisions on what Wyatt would do not what 'it' would do so it's slow in reacting.

**Plasma Ball:** I named it Energy Ball in Chapter Four at the end as one of Wyatt's powers but I forgot that Dante's is called that so I cunningly renamed it, its a ball of blue light with a sparkle of lightning running from the centre the sphere's edges, it can burn and move or wind an opponent but until the user can force more energy into the Power it isn't Lethal, when Lethal it will shine a brightly and will flash a lot more with Lightning.

**Telekinetic Whips: **also from the movie 'The Covenant' about witches, near the end the Bad Guy uses his Telekinesis like a thousand arms of energy holding the good guy up in an awkward position as it gave him pain, it's like that only it's really draining for Dante to do and not very useful in a normal fight. (I also have a picture of it)


	13. Chapter Twelve: Fallout Pt3

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Twelve: Fallout (**_In more ways than one!_**) Pt3**

Dante stumbled as they reappeared, his back was aching he groaned as he fell to his knees he looked up at Paige and groaned again, his glamour had faded, there was one thing that Dante loved more than anything about Paige Matthews Halliwell was that she loved to see his black eyes, when Demons saw them they saw the Source they feared them, to Witches and light creatures flinched or avert their eyes in horror, but Paige would look him in the eye and not loose that love, the warmth in her eyes as she looked at them, and it helped that she would get really horny too, hence the groan, he wasn't in the best shape to be rutting with Paige, not to mention 'Miss Hormone' herself would be here any moment, Piper was like an explosive in a kids store it was messy and when she finished you'd feel like a kid getting told off after breaking a toy in the toy-store.

He sat on his bed gave a quick kiss to Paige and stretched as he waited for the Shouting to star enjoying Paige's wandering hands, though it didn't last as Piper came stomping in five minutes later angrily taking out her frustration to the know controlled Dante as Paige stays beside him to comfort him, not that Piper notices, the argument really kicked off after Piper say's as she leaves "Maybe you should start controlling your self or you'll end up in the Underworld permanently," Paige gasped in askance as Piper's parting shot was heard, the know more recovered Dante quickly leaves his stupor as he follows Piper down by Simmering into the living-room were everyone was including his mother.

Dante sneered and said angrily to Piper "It wasn't my fault your Precious Boy Wonder couldn't tell the difference between a Creation and a Demon, and I had full control till Wonder here decided to call on the Powers of the Halliwell line to do an enormous spell that might of killed him if he used all his energy, to defeat if it was a Demon, a Drone Demon a bloody Source-Vanquishing Spell on a barley upper level demon, not to mention it wouldn't have worked anyway as the spell was designed to tap the Sources power to kill him, and his miss-identification of a creation if you weren't so stupid as to forget that he used them first, THREE DRAGONS in the bloody Desert, he overpowered my Wiccan built magical creation with the powers of the Halliwell-line, if I didn't use my unique ability to use both Wiccan and Demonic Magic together that creation would have turned into a demon anyway going on a rampage, that even you wouldn't be able to stop because, IT HAD THE POWERS OF THE HALLIWELL LINE," he was pissed and everyone knew it as well, though Wyatt was looking a little pale as he realized what he might have unleashed, Dante had never used spells against his dragons know he knew why.

Though Phoebe was going red in anger as she started spouting off about the Wiccan laws to never harm another innocent, wilfully forgetting Wyatt's Dragons or not he was too angry at his mother siding with the prat, he growled as fire flashed through his eyes as he got really mad, "You can't say that your my mother, MY MOTHER SACRIFICED HERSELF TO STOP THE SOURCE GETTING ME, You just hate me because I'm a failure between you and Cole…" he spat his fathers name out in hate, "…You took me in out of Guilt for trying to kill me, where was your Wiccan Laws then, Perfect Love and Trust, not likely," Phoebe had paled and was trying to say something when Dante growled again and spun around aware that Paige was behind him, he grabbed hold of her and Dark Orbed them both away to his favourite spot, Golden Gate Bridge the side closest to the Nevada Desert.

xoxox

Dante reappeared on the top of the bridge and brakes down and is gathered up by Paige and rocked as he silently cries onto her as she rubbed his back, she had been shocked by what both parties had said and knew that Dante didn't really mean what he said to Phoebe she wasn't so sure about Wyatt and Piper, Piper could be a little blind at times too Wyatt's faults especially when she defends him, though she didn't doubt what he said about the creation not just from what she had seen but Dante understood more about magic and Demon better then any of them, save Leo that is he had been around longer and was in more contact with magical things, Dante felt magic and moved it different from everyone else and that gave him a unique ability to sense and feel things and understand them better than anyone.

She sighed and said "you have to apologize I know you didn't mean what you said to her, though I'm not sure about Wyatt," Dante snorted at that, and was quickly in a passionate kiss, he stood and said, "Do you still have that flat in the city, I don't think that I can go back into the manor tonight, I'll apologize tomorrow as well," She smiled and nodded and said sing-song like 'I guess it has nothing to do with being alone in a flat to do what we want for a few hours that made you think about that," Dante groaned again and gathered her in a hug and said "Maybe, my little Nympho," she didn't deny it up tried to swat him as they orbed into her flat in downtown San Francisco.

xoxox

Phoebe was broken hearted she never thought her own son would say something like that but she knew on some points he was right, how could she preach about the Wicca Laws after knowingly sleeping with a Demon, trying to abort her son, and looking after him guilty that she had tried to kill him, she never knew that he might hate Cole, she had never really spoken to him about it before, she was a bad mother, it really hurt here to think that he saw Alara a Darklighter as his mother and biologically she may as well have been.

"Where do you think he went?" she asked to the silent room even though Leo and Piper were still there the boys were both asleep, "probably to the bridge to cool down, or and to Paige's flat, doubt he'll come back home tonight," said Leo quietly, Phoebe snorted "if he comes… or even considers this Home still, he might move out he is of age," the other two exchanged looks they had never thought about it before, the kids moving out that is, "and since when have Paige and Dante been close, he grabbed her before he left," said Piper this time, Phoebe blinked and started to think on the knew topic as well, it was better than the previous one.

xoxox

Dante and Paige hadn't been in the flat for more than a minute grabbing something to drink when the sound of Orb's was heard, he was about to turn and glare at Leo, Wyatt or even Chris though he wasn't expecting to see the golden cowls of a dozen Elders in the sitting-room, Paige dropped her drink in surprise and Dante narrowed his eyes wondering what they wanted, while his head ran through everything he knew about the Elders and the main fact came up instantly was that they were Immortal, unless killed by the powers of a god, a Darklighter Arrow or even another Elder with strong abilities could do it, the only thing he could possibly access was his Darklighter Powers but he couldn't yet, well apart from Dark Orbing, "what do you want, Elders" there main spokesperson, he noticed was female, red hair, brown eyes, he noticed at a quick scan of there faces showed that none were Leo, so he wasn't invited to the party, the female spoke "I'm Uri'el I one of the few Archangels that survived the Titans First and Second Massacre, I was known to the world as the Fire of God, I speak for this council since the Archangels Gabriel and Michael left us!"

He nodded but made sure he was ready to move at a moments notice he didn't trust the Elders no since he worked out the Portal to the Underworld through a fake market, he couldn't trust them they were too powerful, "Dante Halliwell but I'm sure you know that," he side his eyes glinting as flame curled inside the black depths, "Yes we know a lot about you Dante, what you have been getting up to in the Underworld and especially outside of it," she said without a change from the lilting if not slightly clipped tone she started with, "we have come to inform you of a Prophecy that was made before you were born, it was well after your cousins Ascension was foreseen…" Dante nodded and she continued, "…This is it;

_**Two Children of Power,**_

_**Both more powerful than three,**_

_**One of Darkness,**_

_**One of Light,**_

_**One born of Evil,**_

_**The other Holy as Light,**_

_**Together they can forge a Golden Age,**_

_**But their hatred of each other could destroy the Balance Forever.**_

"As you can see it foretold the coming of two children, one of Darkness and the other Light, we realized that the son's of the Charmed Ones would be the ones mention, Wyatt was already the Twice Blessed Child that was seen, as well as magic stopping on his birth, he would be more powerful than all three Charmed Ones together, but when he heard this one it threw a proverbial spanner in the works as not only would this pure powerful child be born but a one of Darkness that can create together a golden age, but we have assessed you and found you lacking you hatred of Wyatt will only grow, we are here to protect the balance as it should be, we believe Wyatt can achieve a golden age on his own and that your continued presence will throw that off."

Paige couldn't believe what was happening the Council minus Leo was starting to sound like they were going to get rid of Dante permanently, and Dante was angry oh boy was he angry the clenched fists, the slight shake, the clenched jaw, feeling of heat rolling off him, '_Oh shit he's going to…_' before she could finish the though Dante had already attacked the Elders, his Pyrokinesis flaring for the first time, incinerating Uri'el and an Elder besides her, she winced '_oh that was Raphael_' Dante then grabbed two others in his Telekinesis and literally tore them apart, the four Elders bodies deformed into blue Orbs and came back together, and tried to leave though she saw much to her amazement that Dante seemed to grab them with his mind and forced them to reappeared and he blasted all of them with volleys of Energy Balls and Telekinetic Whips and blowtorch like jets of flames that seemed never ending as he tortured them as they couldn't die or leave Dante seemed out of it, an Elder screamed "DEMON," the fire seemed to centre on that Elder and he screamed in pain, she suddenly awoke and rushed to Dante as she saw a sleek black crossbow in his hand that appeared like when he Dark Orbed, she needed to stop him before he killed an Elder.

The Elders had tried to access their Powers like a Witch a Elder also receives powers upon his or hers Second Ascension, but like with most Wiccan and Supernatural Powers you needed to be able to concentrate and telekinetic whips slashing you open and powerful Fire and the odd Energy Ball striking you kind of kept the powers at bay.

Paige ran to Dante and grabbed him and forced him to stop with a sharp slap, as there was a lull most of the Elders ran before looking though three in particular left with not a look of anger but terror, they happened to see the black crossbow with a single red arrow with a silver serrated head with the tip smothered in a purple evil feeling liquid, the Tracker Darklighters strongest weapon there Poison the strongest of the Darklighters, guaranteed a kill to even an Elder with a small cut.

Xoxox

**End of Chapter Twelve & the Fallout Chapters:** R&R.

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!_

**Elders:** like all Whitelighters are immortal unless killed by a Gods Power or a Poison Summoned by a Darklighter, the only people to manage to kill an Elder are other Elders and the Grecian Titans, not to mention Darklighters their Evil equivalent, the Whitelighters are created at death, if a pure soul dies for another or has a lifetime of working to save or help others it can sometimes after death make them ascend to become Whitelighters, and Whitelighters can become an Elder if another Grants them the extra power, the Elders are the leaders of the Whitelighters and from there cloudy dominion they hold the powers to many things that they can't while on the mortal plane, effectively people are right to call them Angel's, and they wear Golden Robes.

**Crossbow: **A Darklighters greatest weapon a arrowhead unbreakable and can pierce through the strongest Iron and with a tip of the strong Poison, designed to kill pure beings, works best on the Elders and Whitelighters, Witches may live nut not likely, to weak beings and mortals it will kill within a day and cause almost instant pain that elevates as it progresses, only the Darklighter who shoot the bow can stop the poison though it's likely to kill Whitelighters to fast to stop, the Arrows fade out of existence within five minutes after being fired, and as one is shot the bow automatically summons another and loads automatically takes five seconds to reload.

**Prophecy: **The Prophecy means that Wyatt and Dante will both have the same amount of Power as all three charmed ones although Dante's is spread from a few sources, it also say's that if they don't resolve there differences the Balance will be lost, although It may take more work Wyatt should have a chance to create 'The Golden Age' if Dante wasn't there to tip the balance, so the Elders want rid of him.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Last Nights & Goodbyes

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Thirteen: Last Nights & Goodbyes**

Dante stood there for a while not noticing his Summoned weapon disappearing or Paige hugging him from behind, he knew this was the end, beings as powerful as the Elders if they saw you as a threat they took you out, and if they couldn't do it they would send in the attack dogs to do it for them, if he didn't go along with what they wanted he would be hunted to the ends of the earth and under it as well, the Elders would leak the knowledge of his powers and his identity to the Source and he'd be hunted down their as well.

He went almost without seeing to bed as he followed Paige who held his hand and pulled off his clothes and laid with him till they drifted off, both worried what tomorrow would bring, Dante thought that before he went he should at least apologize in some way and decided that he would update the Book of Shadows, maybe a note left for them inside, he didn't think he could face his mother after what he had said to her.

xoxox

The next morning Paige was pacing, she knew that she Dante weren't really a serious couple and would more than likely never survive the backlash from the family when they found out but she wasn't stupid she knew what the Elders were getting at before Dante wiped the floor with them, he would be killed or asked to leave the realm of the living probably transport to the ghostly plane and to a portal to Death, she knew they would be able to talk to him through a spell and that it would then be grantee that he wasn't sent too the Wastelands like Cole was when he died and he was part-human as well, she loved him but knew that it was mutual relationship she felt safe with him and loved the sex, and he had someone talk and look after him, and great sex, she shook her head, she didn't want him to go, she stroked his head waking him.

Dante blinked himself away to find a sad looking Paige waiting for him he sighed and said "there is a few things I want sorted out first, at the top of the list is the Book of Shadows I have a lot to enter before I pass, and I want to get it done quickly, I also want to take you to the demonic Market there is an item I want to get and I want to sort out an access for you to go there to trade and get herbs and things for potions and what not, so lets get to it."

Paige followed him as he got showered spending what would no doubt be their last few days together, they left for the manor an hour later dressed for the demonic market, they collected the book of shadows and stored it on them as they left, they did it know because they didn't want anyone walking in on them, Dante appeared in the normal place an niche in the wall of the cavern hidden by illusions, he had a small storage unit here as he had expanded it so he could keeping something's safe, Paige looked around in wonder he had allsorts in here, "I'll grab this stuff before we leave later," and took Paige around the stores killing three Demons that kicked a fuss over a witch being present, and showed her around and the main stores they could get things, he went to the credit dealer and had his account transferred to Paige with her giving a Wiccan Oath not to start any trouble in the market unless it found her, the oath would force her not to start anything in the cavern but it would also force the Illusions to mask her aura while in the carven as well.

Dante found the item he wanted he had a feeling that the Elders might not kill him, but force him into exile it was a favourite of theirs as they had did a few times, in the Outer Worlds of the Universe they could track places once and then it would forever be sealed from them they kept a permanent track of the hidden worlds run by Gods and creatures of old, and once they sent someone there they were lost permanently, as he said a favourite of theirs in particular the ability of the portals to destroy powers although his teleportation would be effected on another world, his main powers wouldn't be effected but his Shax Demon Power and the Others would disappear but he knew that it only stripped non-living things powers, so if he stored them in an Athame Pendant he would be able to store them till he made it on the other side.

The Elders were not the only ones that could spy, with his ability of Farsight and the Aura muddling power he could spy in the cloudy city, though not in power rooms only normal areas but he got plenty of info from them to find out what might happen if what did happen, happened, so he was prepared with packs of good he wanted to take with him, he knew outer worlds were classed as new worlds as the were all pre-technology so it be pointless to take gadgets and scare the locals, when the batteries run out and they were useless, though he didn't pack clothes they were a waist of space as well, he could conjure permanent clothes anytime maybe not silk yet or complex outfits but easy ones that he will fit in would work as well as his Dwarven Mithril as well.

xoxox

When they arrived in Paige's flat Dante told her about the feeling he had and what he knew about the Elders habits and got her help to drain his drainable Powers into the pendant an indestructible one, and then he packed his pack and got to work on the Book of Shadows first adding all the Demons not in the book and then the different things he had found out, a lot more than anyone else knew Paige was fascinated by it, he even put down about the Market and a few of the 'Names of Powers' down that weren't in the book as well, he even explained the job of a Source although most saw him as a fear giving entity of extreme power he was stuck behind a desk regulating the underworld most days, he had used three pages on Demon Wars, and a few more on a few other subjects he had learned about, from Sword training to Languages he had learnt Japanese and French though he rarely used them he spent the most time exploring the Japanese Underworld and the French one in Europe those were the most interesting places.

He used nearly one hundred and fifty pages and a page he had left a letter to his Aunts and Mother, he had taken two days to write it all down but it was worth it, he already knew the book off by heart, the pleasures of mind powers, he knew the Elders were waiting for him to calm down and finish saying his goodbyes before they took him he had spied the other night and had confirmed it, though they had decided to keep Leo out the loop till it was too late, though they didn't realize that he knew they were expecting to spring it on him.

xoxox

Dante knew what was happening they would be coming in an hour and he would then let Paige go tell his mother and aunts what was happening and then he would leave… and the Elders would face the Halliwell family wrath all by themselves.

He snorted one of them would be kicked by his mother, hopefully Raphael, he didn't like him that much, he kissed Paige he wiped her tears away and said, "I'll be fine you won't have to worry about me, were I'm going they shouldn't be able to kill me," he smiled though it was more likely that there was someone there he wasn't worried, he had survived a lot and he would survive more, he kissed her again and held her close, counting the seconds and minutes, he blinked his eyes as they flared with power, he activated his Farsight and saw that they were getting ready shields and powers ready this time, he came back and stood taking Paige with her and said "they are on the way," he kissed her and shouldered his pack, he wanted to give the Elders a shock before he left.

The Elders psyched themselves up they were still shaking from the beat down they had a couple a days ago and not every Whitelighter or Elder was prepared to die as Michael or Gabriel they had been told about Dante Summoning the crossbow and that sent a thrill of fear through all of them, they sighed and gathered there Powers and Orbed as one, and got a shock to see Dante stood right in front of them travelling pack and a silent but crying Paige beside him, "You're right on time, though I was expecting you to be late, you lot can be annoying like that," they stared open jawed not really understanding how he knew, "We'll I haven't waited all this time to go through the Portal, so you creating it here or in cloudy city, because I would really prefer it done here, but your annoying like that," he was smirking now, he couldn't help but enjoy the moment.

He heard a sniffle from Paige but ignored it, he breathed in, "Well?" there was a pregnant pause before Uri'el stepped forward, "It seems that you are well informed, I hope you have said you goodbyes as you will not be coming back," Dante smiled coldly making her shiver as his black eyes watched her, "Paige will be my Proxy here on Earth, she will handle my family," Paige nodded and watched as Uri'el nodded and stepped back, the Elders created a circle around Dante and chanted their power threading through the air, though they seemed to be struggling, probably never having tried this outside the cloudy city were there power was stronger, he raised his hands and power flowed from him weaving into the holes that they left in the weave strengthening the Portal opening, he felt their power rush forward establishing the portal but the opening was weakening, he heard an Elder whisper, "we should have did this in the city we can't stabilize it here."

Dante rolled his eyes and hissed out angrily, "are you kidding me, do I have to help you exile myself," he sighed and his arms buckled as a massive amount of magical energy forced itself out more than was safe as well the Elders nearly lost the concentration as there spell was suddenly in fluxed with energy stabilizing and forcing the Portal to stabilize all the way to the other side, Dante slumped slightly as the backlash of the output was more than he could handle the Elders were shocked that the Portal was so stable the only one created to ever be stable was the short one to the Demonic Market, but one that went so far, they shook there heads and watched as Paige shared a final kiss with Dante, they were shocked that the boy and Paige were dating, Dante whispered to her sadly, "I'll always think of you," he pulled his hand away from hers and rested it above and concentrated hard, after a few seconds a heavy weight fell into her hand, a solid silver Rose in bloom with the Triquetra design from the Book of Shadows on the Petals, she smiled and kissed him again and stepped back.

Dante looked to the Elders and said "I expect that you watch over my family Zankou will strike sooner or later I would prefer it if you actually helped for once," he looked over at Paige and said "Goodbye," and stepped through, the portal closing with a snap behind him the ripple in the air smoothing till it disappeared.

Paige let out a sob and screamed "GET OUT," she Orb them all out the house to the cloudy city, she sat for a while before grabbing the Book of Shadows from the settee she needed to explain this hopefully Dante's last piece of revenge came to fruition, he wanted Phoebe to kick Raphael in the nuts she laughed to herself as tears started to flow she Orbed to the sitting-room, typically everyone was there looking slightly panicked, "What's the matter?" she asked wondering if Leo had found out about the Exile, "The Books gone missing," she rolled her eyes and said "That's because I had it," they family stopped and looked at Paige dressed up in a dress with the Book under one arm and tear tracks in her Eyes, "What happened Paige?" said Phoebe looking startled, Paige started crying and said "The Elders… they Exiled Dante."

There was a pause when an enraged Phoebe stood up shaking looking as though she would start screaming, she turned looking at Leo, he shook his head looking shocked, "Take me to them, NOW," she screamed the last part, lightning bolts singeing the furniture, as she fought herself for control.

xoxox

Dante felt like he was spinning around a never ending tunnel though he never actually felt himself move just his perceptions, he wondered how long it would take to get too this outer world he knew that it was well out of normal bounds, he had to help the Elders stabilize there own Portal, he shook his head and winced, as he saw the dark tunnel flash, red he felt a different feeling in the tunnel as he realized that he had changed dimensions, through at least two and he felt the tunnel chamber change again he was going through time know '_backwards_' he though he felt himself get thrown to a new tunnel he was nearly there, he heard a curious and strong powerful, very powerful voice… '_Voices?_' it sound like a hundred voices speaking in perfect synch with each other, "A new child, different from the norm, welcome child to Arda, gift to thee Child of Green, Westron you shall speak, welcome to the Second-Age 1692," the voices left but their presence didn't he felt himself slowing although he was never really aware of the speed before, he watched ad light bloomed and expanded till he felt solid ground, his eyes unfocused and spinning, he felt the darkness spreading across his vision and he faded from consciousness.

xoxox

Phoebe was furious, the Elders had spent two hours explaining themselves to the Halliwell family knowing that if they pissed the family off too much they might destroy there own coveted Balance themselves, "so it's permanent, the Lost Witch Spell can't bring him back," Phoebe asked sounding broken, the Elders winced slightly before saying "No, we opened the Portal to a once only the Outer Worlds only have one connection to us, and when we use it is closed permanently, he has moved through Space, Dimension and Time, into the outer reaches were god's and creatures are still creating and ruling the worlds like it was thousands of years ago here, the worlds there are newer, its pre-technology, as we said we are protectors of the Balance and Dante knew that, he was surprisingly well informed he knew and was packed ready before we even told him."

Leo was the only one there that was showing a lot of anger; they had gone behind his back creating a portal on the mortal plane, without the whole council it was dangerous never mind without the expertise of Michael & Gabriel, "you could have killed him and yourselves if it collapsed without being fully formed, without a the full council never mind trying it in the mortal plane, how did you manage it?" Paige snorted forcing the Elders to visibly wince as they realized that they would loose a lot of face for this, "They couldn't, they stabilized the portal entrance and when they tried to connect it at the other side it started to destabilize and then Dante helped by keeping it steady, but then it started to loose power like you said Leo, each knew there own part but they weren't able to fill the gaps in the portal that were usually filled by the others, not to mention that it was harder on Earth, then when they started to loose it, he filled the room with so much magic…" she said with wonder, "more magic than I have felt before it hurt him to use so much he it, he filled the portal and all the gaps in it, and then it stabilized to a ripple in the air no light of vibrations nothing, like the portal to the market."

Phoebe gapped, "he had to help create the portal for his Exile?"

Xoxox

**End of the Chapter:** R&R

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!_

**Names of Power: **The true names of magical beings that when invoked summon them and if you can provide a trade of information or a particular item or even in some cases mortal sweets you could render the service of that being, the most used were the common ones but from his trips to the underworld, the market, the cloudy city and other places of interest had gathered a few more for the Halliwells.

**Amulet of Athame: **a special pendant on unbreakable chain that has the ability to store like an Athame does, Powers be they Demonic or Wiccan, it's called Athame because it had a very small Athame attached to it and that's used to pick the skin.

**Uri'el: **Is the name of a Angel in Christianity, Uriel (אוּרִיאֵל "Fire of God", Auriel/ Oriel (light of god) Standard Hebrew Uri'el, Tiberian Hebrew Ûrîʾel ) is one of the archangels of post-Exilic Rabbinic tradition, and also of certain Christian traditions. Her name may have analogies with Uriah.

**Westron: **Is the most used language in Middle-Earth, it is the basic in most parts and is only different as the non-local language.

**1692 of the Second Age:** The year before the Elves realized that Sauron was creating the One Ring and started the War of the Elves and Sauron.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The South Downs

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Fourteen: The South Downs**

Dante groaned he had felt like he had been awake for weeks lying in bed and then forced to get up for school, all his limbs were like lead weights and his head was a spinning top, he sat up and looked around blearily wondering were the hell he was, then he remembered the Elders and his Exile, he groaned and looked around in his new home world, it was green at least, he turned after standing up, he looked up at the large hills that had bee behind him, he looked ahead and saw that there was a large grassland with clumps of trees in front of him, he blinked and focused ahead of him, there was smoke in the distance, maybe a fire or an old village, he focused and tried to Shimmer, the operative word being '_TRIED_' he phased and moved around three centimetres, he gapped as he realized that he couldn't Shimmer, he growled and tried to Dark Orb he didn't even move, he barley turned into orbs as he collapsed his Demonic Energies lowered significantly enough to make him feel weak, very weak, he sighed and created a Energy Ball, thankfully it worked but there was a stronger drain then normal and he fell to his knees, his Wiccan-Half was slightly more active and slightly stronger but his body was Demonic not Wiccan so he was physically impaired, he laid down as he realised until he recovered he never make it to the village.

It was three hours later that Dante was starting to get frightened, he had always healed fast and he had always recovered Demonic energy quickly but know he had recovered barley any and he was still weak, he needed to get to a healer maybe there was an injury that was draining him and it wasn't allowing him to recover, he tried to get up but slipped and landed his stomach, he cried out in shock as a sting of pain lanced into his throat, his eyes rolled as he felt the demonic energy shoot into his system causing pleasure and euphoria flared in him, he grabbed at his neck when he finished and pulled out his Amulet of Athame out and blinked as he realised that he had forgotten about his extra Demonic Powers, he stood he could feel the strength and energy building again, maybe he wasn't used to not having all of his Demonic Energy, as his power hadn't fully bloomed, the power he had know was only strong because of his extra powers, he shouldn't gain the power he had know and more till he was around twenty.

He tried his teleportation powers again, and Dark Orbing was impossible and Shimmering he could only do at short distances, he couldn't use them here like he could in his own realm, though all his other powers worked it was a little harder to control his Wiccan Powers and they seemed a little stronger but his Demonic ones worked though they drained more power, he walked slowly his powers had started to work again but his body still felt heavy, maybe the gravity was stronger here, but he still didn't feel right, and he never had been sick before, so he was worried, he remembered to place a Glamour over his eyes before he continued, it took him more than a few hours before he saw a really small village up ahead maybe an hour away.

xoxox

Freyulla sighed another hour of the day gone, she was starting to wear her self down helping to set a permanent settlement was hard gruelling work and she worked all hours of the day, although she was a healer or what passed for one, she had a great knowledge of herbs and mixing drinks and swathing wounds with the right liquids to heal and stop wounds from becoming infested, that was all she did, that's why she had decided to come to this place they needed a healer but also some extra pair of hands and that was what she wanted a challenge, well she had been challenged know she wanted rest, she lifted the pail of water from the river and headed over to the her tent/house thing that went by as a structure, she sat and washed her hands and stretched she had a few hours rest before the camp/village woke, she laid down and closed her eyes… 'thump' her eye twitched and snarl made its way onto her face she was about to shout to the loud lump that was moving around when she heard a pained groan.

Bad Healer or not they all had the same instinct, _someone in pain, try and help_, she stood up quicker than even she thought possible, she left her… dwelling and looked around it was dark but the sky was a touch lighter then a few minutes ago, she looked and saw a collapsed man, as she rushed to his side she realised he was younger than expected but still a man, she knew he was too heavy for her so she took his bags inside out the way, he was new and didn't need his things stolen by some of the ruffians here, she went back and called to Halluloc he was a strong bloke and was gentle and caring despite his ruff appearance, "Oi, Hallu got a newin in pain over here, give'is a hand" she heard a grunt and a large silhouette from a large fellow from up near one of the fires, she watched him lumber forward to her, "after ye get him in get Raolld he needs to know there someone injured come in.

Halluloc lifted the young one into the healers tent and laid him down next to the lamp and left for the leaders tent Raolld liked to know everything happening, he walked to him and grabbed the twitch fellows shoulder ducking the crazy blokes unsharpened sword scowling and said, "there a young lad appeared passed out over by the healers tent, you might want to question him tomorrow, or when he wakes," Raolld scowled "I know that you oaf, leave the thinking to me," Raolld went back to sleep muttering as Halluloc also went to bed his chores done.

Freyulla stripped the lad ignoring his anatomy with practiced ease and checked for any wounds, no stabbings slashes, any bad poisoned scrapes, _nothing_, she checked his eyes, they were blank not telling her anything of her patient she sighed, he wasn't smelling of vomit so he hadn't eaten anything funny, he was limp, but there wasn't any calluses or anything on his hands, she was wondering if he was a rich kid running away or something, someone his age would at least have work related calluses only the richer families didn't have the skin toughening that workers had, he was defiantly needing some water, his mouth was dry, and he was shivering almost uncontrollably, plus he had no bruising or any old wounds that she could find, apart from water and the lack of warmth he was fine.

She ladled some water into his mouth thankful he automatically swallowed, '_definitely not a solider then,_' they were trained to get rid of reflex actions that could see them poisoned, he wasn't dressed as a Ranger but maybe like them he was just exhausted from a really long journey, she fed him more water and waited and watched for some sign of wakening, she watched his shivering slow and some colour return but he stayed unconscious she sighed and decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

xoxox

Dante opened his eyes, he remembered that walk the last hour he was walking felt endless, after the energy boost and euphoria had fully disappeared his energy had started to fall again and he didn't know why, he sensed that his energy had stabilized around half-way what it used to be when he had all his powers, well the activated ones, it seemed almost as if his demonic magic wasn't enough to fill his body like the space or potential for more had gotten bigger but his magic stopped… 'Moving' he thought panicking, his magic always moved around his body but it seemed as though the space inside his body was bigger than it was before meaning that his energy WAS full but it wasn't filling like before and was having trouble moving inside of him because it was confused, 'oh shit' he tried moving it but he had never tried before and it didn't seem to work, he would have to learn how to make his magic flow or he'd be weak for the rest of his life.

Dante finally managed to stand, his earlier sensing had told him he was in a relatively small settlement, and there was a sleeping female not that far from him, and he was surprisingly naked as well, he concentrated on finding his things, thankfully a few magical items in his bag told him were it was and that it was moved just out of sight as well as his clothes, he sighed and concentrated on some heavy material trousers that seemed from the dark ages thankfully while the material may have been from the dark ages the cut was not he decided that a simple material belt and iron buckle would fit and decided to forgo a shirt the trouser were weighing him down enough as it was already, he stretched and grimaced as his back popped, he sighed and decided that a few spell's and minor changes were in order, he strained his Demonic Shapeshifting to change a few of the Asian traits on his face by the look of the tired woman the people were more like a cross between Vikings and Old English people, ready for battle but with a sense of English monotony thrown in as well, weird, he kept his hair black, his face more American looking and updated the glamour from dull brown to a awake like, brown green colour, then he shifted so he was taller and strengthened his muscles as much as he could with the limited energy, he'd need the normal strength of the muscle to be able to move, he looked more athletic than normal but not that different.

Dante looked at the woman those voice/s in the tunnel told him it was… the second age, and that it was 1692 what ever that meant, though he could speak Westron, he didn't know how to though maybe he would activate it when the people spoke otherwise he was knackered, he'd have to learn a language from scratch without a base language to work with, though he was pretty good with languages already though, he sighed, he walked over to the woman and shook her shoulder, she like he was a few minutes ago laid on an assortment of firs, he hadn't noticed it himself he was to busy sensing.

xoxox

Freyulla had a rude awakening as she felt a hand shake her shoulder, she looked up to see an unfamiliar face she blinked and it took a few moments to realise that it was the boy from last night, she blinked again she was sure he looked different but she was so tired last night that she was probably imagined it, she sighed and said "Good morning, are you feeling any better," the man seemed to frown, before grabbing his head in pain, she jumped up and steered him to his bed and sat him down checking his temperature of his skin, it was normal, she looked at him in confusion before she blinked as he spoke haltingly, like he had never spoken Westron in a while, "I… err… Feel Very Weak, err, and I have a headache."

She nodded and left the tent, she walked over to the early waking men and got some stew from over the fire for herself and the young man, she walked to the tent and said "Eat, get your strength back, you have to see the Man in charge, I found you in a heap outside the outskirts of the camp," Dante nodded.

Bloody Hell, it was like someone had turned the light switch inside his head he suddenly knew a new language and strangely enough it sounded like a bit like Welsh crossed with French with an Irish accent he groaned, he would sound like a fool for the next few years trying to sound like he was speaking the local language, and failing terribly, the woman seemed a bit brisk but was nice enough but he knew better than to ask what was in the food he had seen road kill stews before and he had no compulsion to ask what a pre-tech world ate unless they forced him to listen.

He wondered what was happening he remembered a little of what he saw last night an this seemed to be a semi-permanent settlement so why call it a camp, and he wondered if this leader was a nice man or a hard ass that was going to give him trouble, the last thing he needed was to resort to using Demonic powers not with the problems with it at the moment, he looked to the young woman and asked, "What's your name? mine's Dante" the woman nodded but seemed confused by the name, "I'm Freyulla, I'm the Healer here, I create the best herb tea and poultices so I'm on healer duty," Dante nodded maybe he could teach her about some of the herbs he knew he had a storage of seeds in his pack that he could grow in case he needed them, as he didn't know if this world would have any, "I'm a lost traveller, I was home schooled and I've never been out other than some hunting, so when we err… were attacked I was the only survivor, I didn't have any maps so I wondered," he hoped she believed the lie it was the best he could think of considering he nothing of the world apart from the year and it's name Arda.

Freyulla nodded, she had expected as much, he seemed the type, she smiled and said "you should stay, we are from a group of settlers from the outskirts of Ered Luin the mountain range to the West, we were also attacked by those foul creatures the Orcs, a scourge if their ever was one, we will be getting more people within the next three years or so, we are a camp for now but are trying to build a settlement but the leader is more interested in relaxing and woman then to direct the men in anything more than cleaning the area and collecting food and such," he nodded, the leader sounded more or a louse then a leader but then again America had elected Bill Clinton for president, "maybe… I have nowhere else, maybe I could help in setting this place up, I have a health problem but it should get better with time," she nodded and replied "you'll be a hit with the women they don't like the burly type's that we brought to set this place up with, they either have to deal with the Raolld or the guards, a bunch of ruffians, welcome to Bree-Land"

Xoxox

**End of Chapter:** R&R

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!_

**Arda: **also known as Middle-Earth, the Voices if you haven't guessed were the Valar, pretty much demi-gods created by the Eru Illuvatar the GOD.

**1692 S.A: **One year before the War of the Elves and Sauron. In the Second Age, Around 5,500 years BEFORE Lord of the Rings, remember Dante is Eternal like elves and there are elves like Galadriel that are far older as they were created as Arda was, By the Anuir and Valar.

**Freyulla: **The camps healer, a young but kind woman, she doesn't think herself much a healer as she only mixes herbs to dull or lessen fevers and thing like that, also she has seen Elven Healers at work before so she realises that she's at the lower end of the skill range.

**Halluloc: **A slow but very strong man, he's kind but lumbers around a bit, not like the others that are women hungry, greedy males of the camp, he could be one of the better men of the camp.

**Raolld: **A lousy leader but strong willed when there's danger to the ones he's looking after, he's one of the older men in camp and a war veteran, he's lived through numerous Orc attacks and is known to swing first and ask questions later, and is quite twitchy.

Xoxox

If you have any questions please ask?

If you need clarification on a point or something mentioned and I'll answer in the next Chapter.

Xoxox

Chapters maybe a little slower as I have to take into account 5,500 thousand years of future history to not muddle up, though there will be time skips and flashbacks later on in a few chapters. This will be mainly feature around the actual War of the Ring, I want to establish Dante into Middle-Earths History because the big finishing of the this book or a sequel is after the War of the Ring and will be based in the Fourth Age, but no more Spoilers.

Thanks Mind-Mage

Xoxox


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Life in BreeLand

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Fifteen: Life in Bree-Land**

Dante's meeting with the Raolld had gone well and the man welcomed another set of hands, as long as he did his share then food and shelter would be provided, it also seemed this place had more desire for women then anything else, it was explained by Freyulla that, women were sent to do the women's work but more to stop fights, women volunteered there services as a cook, cleaner and as amusement, it seemed there answer to boredom and rowdiness was sex, it seemed that men were less likely to fight and not put themselves out of work which was bad for the camp by occupying the mans free time with a woman instead, and women quite happily came with them as everything they needed, plus security and a place in the settlement was also guaranteed was to sleep around, and they didn't seem to mind, there was more fights between the women on who got who than there was fighting between the men.

Dante didn't exactly have great skills, he could fish which got some that in to the peoples diet as all they seemed to eat was meat, and he new of herbs and a few spices that would liven the stews up, and he was quite strong so he helped with manual labours as well, he delighted Freyulla with a few seeds from his healing herb stock and she used them to breed at first till she had a good stock and Dante showed her how to use them and vice versa she taught him what she knew, and he was taken up with a lot of work, it seemed the only female in the camp off limits was the healer as they couldn't have her pregnant or any other sickness that she might or could capture as she was the camps highest resource as she was needed to treat the ill, so Dante had told Freyulla that she should keep quite on what he could do as he didn't want her to become a lesser commodity by him knowing what she did, that seemed to get him in her good books.

It was around his third month in Arda that someone noticed his lack of movement or emotion in his eyes, it seemed that he had forgotten about his glamour, and it was lucky that Freyulla and Halluloc had mentioned it as the thing was really low on power, though they then noticed that after they mentioned it, it went back to normal within a few days, so he was starting to become even more different than they first realized, Dante had made a large improvement when it came to his Demonic Power's movement, it seemed that he was slightly wrong before about how his demonic power filled him, it did in a sense but it was directed around his body in tubes it seemed and those tubes had stretched in the Portal, but the problem was that his demonic energies made him feel full because the tubes resize so the energy is always in a strong flow around the body but know his tubes were stretched but they weren't resizing like they should, and it was his own fault, they would have healed normally and restarted to function but when he retaken in the sudden influx of those powers he had healed the tubes in the damaged position and know it would be years till he activated all his powers and filled the tubes completely full.

But the progress he had made meant that unlike his first month he wouldn't fall boneless to the floor when sudden weakness hit him, it was a bit embarrassing at first but the others realised that they wouldn't be able to cope half as well as him if they were afflicted as him, though they had opened up after a while and although he talked a bit about Paige with Freyulla a bit he didn't mention much of his past.

The village had been coming along nicely after a month more of lax work, Dante had urged the men to start getting a roof over there heads in case they got hit by the winter weather though they told him that it wasn't the rain season yet he pushed till they had working frames up, Raolld had been worried at first about his leadership being usurped, till Dante sufficiently buttered him up with the excuse that, he was leader, and he should make sure things ran smoothly and Dante could enforce the work while the leader pursued his own interests and his possessive woman Trillulao, a vicious and ambitious woman wanting to be the top lady in the camp.

So Dante got the Leaders abode done first after a bit of grumbling on the workers part about setting the leader up first, Dante just told them that with the leader happy they wouldn't have to listen to his moaning, or Trillulao's.

Dante was surprisingly content in this little village and was wondering what life would hold for him, he had already decided that as far as anyone would be concerned he would be human, he would age and finally after a longish life he would quietly disappear an move on, he would live here for the rest of time he may as well make the most of life, he heard Freyulla shout and happily went to find her, he had work to do after all.

xoxox

Dante had realised almost unintentionally that his Demonic Powers were starting to trickle around his body by themselves now and his physical strength had increased dramatically, and with the work not tiring him as much he decided it best not to let his skills and powers dampen from not using them so he started his swordplay and Wiccan power training decided that it was detrimental to continue to rely on his Demonic Powers considering that it was against his health to use them at the moment and learned that he could know use Pyrokinesis and was getting better at it, and he was trying to get better with Cryokinesis without much luck and was nowhere near unlocking the ability his mother had shown before he left, Electrokinesis a much more powerful mental ability, and he realised that he hadn't even unlocked Telepathy one of the supposed basics in mental arts or Empathy though after hearing what his mother went through with it he was wary of trying to unlock it.

His Conjuration had gotten better though he was still struggling to create some substances and he was automatically using Thought Projection instead of full creation, he wanted to be able to create and use thousands of small conjurations or at least be able to conjure a masters sword without it dispersing when it hit a tree instead of cutting.

He was also surprised to find that for a change he was enjoying the History lessons from Freyulla a lot more than he had back home but then again when did you normally hear about Elven Wars against Evil Demi-Gods, another reason for his continued training apparently the creator of the Orcs was still around and with rising Orc activity they might be another War soon.

Xoxox

**End of the Chapter:** R&R

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!_

**Bree-Land: **Bree-Land is a plain of trees and grasslands surrounded loosely by the hills of the South Downs, North Downs, the Barrow Downs in the West carried onto the Far Downs and to the East is the Whether Hills (_Before Weathertop, were Frodo is stabbed by the Ringwraiths_), It is in Eraidor with the lands of Arnor, Arthdain, Rhudaur and Cardolin inside, (_Before it's abandoned and becomes mainly The Shire_).

**Bree: **isn't fully established when it's ruined by the forces of Sauron, but is later rebuilt by Numoreans before it becomes a lord-less town called Bree in Bree-Land inhabited by the race of man.

**Trillulao: **The dominate woman in camp, she wants to be Raolld's lover and with that become a higher personage in the new village, she is sharp tongued and quite smart, she was the one whispering in Raolld's paranoid mind about being usurped till Dante just requested to enforce the men not rule, beautiful with almond eyes blue with dirty blonde hair, around 5'4ft tall, muscular and dominate.

**Dante's Power: **Just a note on Dante's new power problem:

During the Portal ride the metaphorical '_tubes_' that his power flowed through was stretched so much that they never shrunk to there normal size afterwards, and because of him taking his other powers back after the trip the massive amount of Demonic Energy healed the 'tubes' into their new position, Stretched, and because of that his demonic energy no longer flows through his body as it should and till his power levels are large enough to fill the new size he will have to manage the flow himself, and when he looses control it will cause sudden pain and weakness.

Dante's powers yet to activate: Invincibility (_from death_) & the Fire Matrix + he hasn't fully formed all of his mental abilities yet.

**Orcs: **Creatures crossed from Elves and Trolls, disgusting cannibals that love war and destruction, have long lives and can be horribly disfigured or just plain ugly, green in colour with green / black coloured blood, known to consort with Goblins and Easterlings, evil barbarian-men from the far east.

**Elves: **Elves are light creatures also named the Eldar, and have Immortality, though there mortal body can be killed it has been stipulated by Tolkien that they go to the Undying Lands after death in Valinor in particular and are rebirthed later in Middle-Earth again, Glorfindel was said to have done this as he died before LotR but reappeared as a council member, in the books.

**Evil Demi-God:** Melkor later named Morgoth a foe to the Valar and Elves, was exiled to the Void.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Eruption of Chaos

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Sixteen: Eruption of Chaos**

Dante panted as another stream of fire left his hand illuminating the surrounding hills around him, he was in the Far Downs west of the village in the hills there was lots of space to practice his powers, he was trying to perfect his Pyrokinesis he wanted it so he could create fireballs but he generated to much heat and flame for him to control unless it was spread out and less compact, he was trying to do it just right but it was impossible, either there was not enough or to much, no happy medium.

He popped his back as he stretched he was going to have to get back to his cabin he had to be up early tomorrow he was going scouting with a few of the guards, there had been reports from some of the travellers weeks past that Orcs were moving in large numbers, when they had told him they were going on a scout mission he had demanded he went with them, and though normally they would have told a normal worker no, they were used to taking orders or advice from him, '_Who said Video Games, don't come in handy,_' he thought with amusement, he had also worked out why he couldn't Orb, it seemed as though the 'Angels' here were different so abilities that tapped into things that they used such as the plain that he normally transported to and out when he teleported didn't exist here as that space was already taken by those beings stopping his transport, and the reason his shimmer didn't work so well here was that the space he shimmered into was much thinner on this planet making it nigh impossible to stay for more than a second, meaning he could only move around ten metres in any direction.

He trekked to the Village creatively named Bree of Bree-Land, he had thought that Raolld had been pulling there legs when he named it, but he wasn't the worrying thing was everyone else thought it was a good name as well, '_wasn't Bree a Cheese anyway?_' he thought idly, he stared down the valley and took the time to update his glamour and sighed he was getting right into the country life, he looked up and his eyes narrowed he had better sight than a human as it was Demonic but he was sure he could see fire in the Weather Hills, he ran down the worn path that his daily trek had worn in to the hill to the village, as he neared his eyesight caught the slight glow on the edge of one of the hills, he walked over to a guard post, "Delraed, there is a fiery glow on the Weather Hills, can you see it," the short but heavy set bloke got up and had a good look.

"I think you's right, it's too late to be that light In the distance," Dante frowned and said "Go wake Raolld or interrupt him, tell him I think there is a large part of Orcs in the East," Delraed had been about to protest but that died in his throat and his eyes widened as he realized what Dante had said, he rushed off, Dante looked towards the hills if it was Orcs they would have to leave as soon as possible, they would have already seen the fires that had been lit during the day and the smoke trails, he heard rushed breathing coming up behind me and a yelling woman in the background '_Trillulao_' he though with a smirk, he turned and watched as Delraed and Raolld appeared, the leader was looking pale but bright eyed all the same, "There are fires in the East in the Weather Hills, it seems like there are a lot of fires so I would assume that it's a large party, and with the reports of large Orc parties moving around more, it must be them as Numenoreans wouldn't send this many to march here there is only Elven lands that are surrounding us, we must leave or the Orcs will over run us."

Raolld didn't like this plan, not one bit he hated running from Orcs, but even he knew that it would mean death if they didn't leave, there was around a hundred people here now and only twenty of those had some form of weapons training the rest, at best maybe thirty could put up a fight the others rest were women and children, it would take several hours to get the supplies together and moved out and start to move out, but to were, "I would go back towards the Ered Luin mountains to the West, and then up towards Lake Evendim, there was a traveller who said that there was an Elven Outpost, they will like to know the news of a large party of Orcs roaming Eraidor, just get past the lake up north and start again," said Dante.

Raolld looked to Dante and said "it'll take many hours before we can leave if we don't pack then we'll die anyway, but the Orcs will catch up, all we'll be able to do is try and hold them off as the women and Children go ahead," Dante frowned and said, "Pack, I'll hold them off just get the villagers to safety, I might not see you again, Raolld I would like to thank you for your hospitality and Generosity, it's time I paid it back," Dante started to walk out he sent his telekinesis to his house and had his stuff lift out of the loft space his main and magical items and moved them over towards the South downs before sending it away with a strong telekinetic burst to safety, he stretched and continued till he was half way between Bree and Weather Hills waiting, he listened to the loud activity in the village and more a few people were heading his way, he stood to great them, they were armed, "how will you hold them off alone Dante," said Raolld looking pale but had a false bravado in his posture.

Dante looked at each man in the eyes in turn, each one was considered the best fighters in the village, he looked at Raolld in the eyes and his eyes erupted in flame showing there blackness, they all gulped, Dante lifted his arms up and allowed them to erupt in flame, the men looked at him in shock, but the horror he was expecting was not there, in fact they each bowed and said reverently "Maiar, we didn't wish to question your decision we didn't know, how would you like to proceed," Dante looked not showing emotion '_Maiar, lesser Valar, they who walk In Ea, otherwise know as Arda, they think I'm a magical spirit,_' "Continue get your people to safety, I don't know if I'll be able to hold all of them from getting past men but any that don't will be slain, so be prepared to at least get some Orcs to catch up, I suggest your best fighters at the end of the line so any Orcs get a good beat down," they nodded at his words and quickly left.

xoxox

Dante connected his Wiccan Power Reserves directly into his Telekinesis, he couldn't afford the exposure of being able to create monsters, and he certainly didn't want people knowing he could create weapons from thought, and he knew the towns people would leave a couple of fast runners behind to give news and details so he could only show raw talents, like his mind powers as he couldn't weaken himself using Demonic ones he was limited to what he could do, so he would go big and ostentatious maybe a wall of Telekinetic Fire would scare them, maybe some blast waves and a few burning corpse's he stood an looked around, trying to see if the was any large rocks he could use, there wasn't but he could use compacted earth, he concentrated and the ground shook as he lifted multiple clumps and crushed them into compact balls, he set them aside and continued for about an hour when the clamour from the village started to die down till all was silent but he could feel in the ground a steady thumps, marching slow marching he though he looked up and noticed that the silhouette from the Weather Hills was growing clearer, light was starting to break over the horizon and the Orcs had broke camp, he sighed and got up he noticed that he had dug a large hole around himself.

The balls he had created an hour ago where smooth but the new ones had metal and rocks splintered out of them, he started moving the balls to either side of him in either direction a long line that he could send into the enemies ranks, that would be his opening volley then the Telekinetic Fire Wall, then he would use large blasts and he needed a sword he held out a hand and a long wicked looking blade appeared sharp and deadly, in his other was his Darklighter crossbow, the poison might not be that effective against Orcs but the arrows would be.

He got himself ready he wanted to be intimidating, so he conjured a dark cloak with his standard shadow charm on it, he waited he waited for the Orcs, he wanted them as close as possible so his first and second volleys were more effective, he watched them march forward the reports on there looks were not exaggerated in any way, he sighed he could do this he was ready, he straightened and watched them come close wondering who would stand before them alone, they were fifty metres away when they stopped a smart decision on their part, he walked forward lowering his hood as he did, he looked at the leader who had on better quality armour on, he smiled coldly at the ugly being and said in Westron, "You may turn around and leave now or death it shall be death for you and your… friends," and for effect he let his eyes flare with fire and turn black scaring the creature in front of him and his closer compatriots.

The Orc gulped slightly before replying with a hissing lisp, "and who will help you, Human, I don't see your army," the Orc watched him warily as he lifted one arm, the one holding his sword and the Orcs were startled to notice almost two hundred balls of earth rise from the ground, they looked for the ropes but realised there was none, they were getting edgy now they had never witnessed this before, he smirked and said "right here" and all two hundred compact balls erupted forward rushing through twelve ranks of Orcs and out the back of the enemy platoon, Dante seeing it's effectiveness changed his plan and brought the Balls back speeding through more Orcs, he then prepared and launched a massive wave of fiery energy slamming the first three ranks backwards incinerating them, he lifted his crossbow and launched it at an Orc that had decided to retaliate, piercing it though the head, he span around and ducked under another slash and sent out a burst of Telekinetic energy launching his foe into the backs of three retreating Orcs knocking them out, his sword lashing out at another Orc.

Dante grinned all the Orcs not running away were coming straight for him it seemed like they had forgotten about the villagers, they would get away safely, he smiled as he streamed another telekinetic blast a close group of Orcs before creating an Energy Ball vaporizing an Orc before he whipped up his crossbow shooting and wincing slightly as he heard the crunch of bones as it hit the Orc and the one behind him, he kept his ducking and spinning utilizing telekinetic bursts with sword slashes and crossbow arrows, it wasn't long till he had wiped out the Orc forces that stayed he was out of energy and strength as he fell to his knees, that Energy Ball had drained him, it also seemed that physical movement drained his energy as well.

He knew that this place was doomed know that a few Orcs had escaped to tell the tale so when one of the scouts came down he would have to make sure they knew that they really needed to get out of Eraidor, it took them an hour but they arrived, he had been able to get into a meditative stance and was allowing himself to recover by focusing on the flow of Demonic energy around his body, he was doing much better by the time two of them arrived, he had killed around sixty Orcs a good number there had been around two hundred and thirty.

"Maiar are you ok? We saw the battle it was amazing," Dante smiled but didn't correct them, "I'm fine, you need to make sure that Raolld gets the Villagers out of Eraidor, that was only a small contingent, it seems that they are invading Eraidor, so he needs to keep moving, I'm going to the Elves, find out what is happening," they nodded and started to move out giving him his space.

Dante stood and thought to himself 'Now where the hell do I find the elusive Elves.'

Xoxox

**End of the Chapter:** R&R

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!!_

**Pyrokinesis: **It's one of the problems of having to much power, as Dante has so much power he has a hard time controlling it to the needs he wants, so he is finding that the only way he can use it so it only hurts a single target is like a blowtorch like beam of fiery energy, although powerful and it sustained strong enough to melt iron it's very wasteful of energy and he can only use it in a small amount by setting his hands on fire, though that's more of a party trick.

**Delraed: (**_Dell-ray-d_**) **Is a night guard that prefers to take watches at night to watch the stars, he's a short man at 5'1ft tall but is heavyset and enjoys using an axe like a Dwarf, he has Brown hair and brown eyes.

**Pronunciation:** Sorry I haven't thought about how some people would work out how to say the names so I'll put them on from now.

**Freyulla** – (_Fray-ooh-la_)

**Halluloc** – (_Hall-ooh-lock_)

**Raolld –** (_Row-led_)

**Delraed **– (_Dell-ray-d_)

**Trillulao **– (_Trill-ooh-lou_)

**Numenoreans: **A people crossed between elves and Men, creating a longer lived Human Race, around a thousand years or so, depending on how close to royalty as there are more elves in the royal ancestry.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Elusive Elves

**Author: **Mind-Mage

**Summary: **Phoebe gets pregnant with Cole's child and a Prophecy of the Two Children of Power is made, only the Angels of Destiny's plans have to change as Phoebe unknowingly happens to change there plans with a botched up Abortion Spell, this story will eventually Crossover to LotR.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or Lord of the Rings.

_**xoxox**_

**Two Children of Prophecy **

**Chapter Seventeen: Elusive Elves and Journeys South**

Dante sighed two weeks he had been walking northwards from the battle and the opposite direction of the fleeing Orcs, he had never thought that he would miss Shimmering so much, he had never walked so much in his life, thankfully his healing and endurance powers that were always on slightly and his growing ability to make his demonic energy flow was improving greatly, and was recovering and moving much faster than he would normally, he was hoping that he could spot a Elf soon because if he didn't soon he would vaporize the first one he did see, and that wouldn't be good for a future alliance, living in a quite village maybe nice but he was a fighter at heart and he needed the thrill of battle to sate his urges was needed and what better way than fighter Evil and Tyranny, he snorted he just wanted to kill something.

xoxox

Elrond sighed from his look out, he maybe an Elf-Lord but he was also a military leader a lieutenant of Gil-galad and that meant he also had look out duty, he was looking South towards the Weather Hills, he was sure he could see something, blacker than the sky in the background walking closer to the fortress he narrowed his eyes it might be a spy or a scout as far as he knew the Orcs didn't know about Fornost it would stay that way, he silently moved towards the other inner-rooms to make his subordinates know about the figure, he would have the Walls filled and the archers ready, he wasn't letting this getting out he needed to get more warriors before they could adequately fight a few contingents of Orcs.

"There is someone approaching from the South arm the towers and the walls if the stranger tries to run kill him we don't need spy's telling this location as it's secure," the sergeant nodded and left calling the Elves to arms, Elrond took his place above the gates door to address the stranger if he continued to approach, it took almost an hour before Elrond knew that the stranger was able to view Fornost so he knew that the stranger had to turn back if he was to report thankfully the stranger was in Arrow Range, Elrond whispered to his best archer, "If he tries to run aim to kill," the archer nodded and stretched the bow string waiting, so it was quite a surprise when an annoyed Man shouted out "Are you Elves, or Orcs? I can't tell from this Distance," it was shouted in Westron and had a odd accent to it as well, "Why do you want to know?" humouring the Man, "Ahh an Elf then, good I was seriously considering Vaporizing you when I saw you, its hard to find elves."

Unfortunately for the Man the Bow String next to Elrond Twanged as the Elf behind the bow took the threat seriously, Elrond watched the Arrow with a wince, he knew by the tone of voice that it was humour not malice the comment was made with, so he was surprised to open his eyes and seeing the Man looking at the Arrow in his hands, '_he caught an Elven arrow at those speeds, no elf could have done that never mind a Human_,' though Elrond with amazement and slight thrill of fear at a human that could do that, he watched as the human continued to walk towards the gate, "Should I shoot again, Lord Elrond," Elrond shook his head as he watched the hooded stranger continue slowly towards the fortress, "We have much to talk about master elf, I have news from Bree-Land and a village that was attacked there," said the stranger in a deep slightly cold tone, no humour in it.

xoxox

Dante chuckled as he watched the elves gape at his party trick, the old catch the speeding arrow and give yourself second degree burns trick, the friction had burnt his hand he though it might set alight thankfully he had been able to stop the curses as his hand was warmed thoroughly, his hand had been healed by the time he made it to the gate and said annoyingly to the Elf that he planned to come in and talk, though it came out colder than he had meant, he had been walking for two weeks without company, he seriously never considered that he would have to walk every where when he came here, and thankfully he found elves before he decided to light up a forest or something in anger.

He waited as the gateway opened slowly the elf on the roof was behind the door heavily armed with a large curved blade, it was beautifully made almost as if it was carved not forged, he blinked and brought himself back to attention and said to the young looking elf, "Hello my name is Dante, I helped build a village in Bree-Land between the Down Hills, it was attacked by around 260 Orcs, the villagers got away safely, but I decided that that I wanted to know what was going on and started looking for the elves as you lot would know what was happening, the village had been getting refugees and travellers through for a month telling horror stories about large Orc attacks when we finally noticed that the over the Weather Hills was a glow to strong for a night time and realised that there must be a large party of people in the Hills so we decided that it would be Orcs and evacuated the we managed to beat back and kill sixty odd Orcs the rest retreated to the South," the Elf was nodding looking at a map, they had been moving towards a study as he said his piece and it seemed that the elf knew that Orcs were attacking.

"So master elf, why was my village attacked by an advanced scouting party preparing for invasion," the Elf winced slightly before replying, "Sauron is back and he is trying to take over the Human and Numenor peoples, the Elves found out his plans and in anger he order Eraidor to be destroyed and the outposts and Numenoreans to be killed, he wants to rule all of Arda," Dante nodded '_Plot for World Domination, CHECK, so the same old plots,_' he rolled his eyes, bad guys lived and breathed bad clichés, why couldn't they just take over one part of the world than disappear.

"How can I help? I love fighting and It'd be great to get see some action, I have skills you can't find anywhere else," Elrond looked unsure so Dante did his usual flare for dramatics allowed his eyes to flare with fire turning the glamour off giving the Elf a shock as he stared into his black eyes, Dante lifted his hand up and created fire in his palm, the elf was staring at his hand frozen, Dante clenched his hand and stopped his Pyrokinesis from going out of control, "Well that was unexpected, I assume that you were the one that stopped the contingent of Orcs from slaughtering that village," at Dante's nod the elf seemed to sag, "It's hopeless, the elves don't have the forces or the time to properly defend Eraidor, we will lose it, the Orcs are amassing in force, Sauron has not showed his face but some of the lower fortresses particularly the Numenorean ones have been attacked and in one case destroyed, we are trying to hold this position till more troops arrive, and thanks to you we have a few weeks peace till the Orcs arrive in larger numbers, Gil-galad my liege has asked me to take my own dominion and create it on the below the High Pass going into the Misty Mountains to the Elven Forest Mirkwood."

Dante nodded as the Elf, Elrond he remembered showed him the valley and High Pass on a very detailed map, much better than Raolld's in any case, "How will you protect the refuge, it could be overrun, will you be able to create it in secret and defend it should Sauron find it," Elrond sighed and replied thinking on how to put it best, "The reason the Elves and Sauron march to war is the Rings of Power, there are three Elven rings, nine Human rings and seven Dwarven rings, they were forged by elves and a Maiar who was actually Sauron in disguise, though the three Elven ones were done by the Elves without the help of Sauron, what we didn't know was that Sauron created another ring, a Master Ring that controlled the rest it was so powerful because he used his whole power and soul to bind and create it, the Humans decided not to heed our warning believing we didn't want them to have that kind of power and are now under Sauron's spell turning them into something different…" Elrond took a deep breath before he continued.

"…and the Dwarves like the Elves took off the rings as they felt Sauron and heard him through the rings connection, but the Elves have three rings that he didn't know about and he is angered that we have the power of three rings and the fact his plot to take over is being threatened, Gil-galad is giving me Vilya the Ring of Air to protect and hide Rivendell the valley in which we will move to after it's creation," Dante nodded to Elrond and thought on the matter before saying "Sauron is immortal," Elrond blinked before saying "How so?" looking worried, "I know a few things about connections and if Sauron bound his power and soul into it's creation, he will only die after both his Physical Being and the Ring are destroyed, were did he create it that will be the only place where it can be destroyed as it's a soul connection that means the only metaphysical place were it was bound can it be destroyed," finished Dante thinking 'Looking into connections and life debts was worth it after all.

Elrond really looked pale so pale his face's natural greenish tinge was showing through his skins natural glow, "Mordor!" he said with shock, "Mordor?" Dante repeated Elrond in confusion, Elrond just pointed to Mordor on the map a land pretty much surrounded by high peaked mountains with a couple of Numenorean City and Fortress surrounding it, there is no way but around through the Harad Desert and Khand… or the even longer trek through Rhûn Desert with no water, before turning into the back of Mordor and the Thousand Orc spawning pits and garrisons not to mention that the ring was created in a single volcano closest to Gondor and the only exit or entrance on that side happens to be a giant… no colossal Black Iron Gate, that is opened by a mass of trolls, oh and the thousands of Trolls and Sauron himself standing in the way."

'_So I'm not the only one with a sarcastic attitude in this realm,_' Dante though before saying "Well the answer to that is to get Sauron to fight outside his fortresses and in a main battle, maybe if the Elves Marched to the Black Gates and called Sauron out and defeated him, cutting the ring away should destroy his body then get the Ring to Mount Doom, corny name by the way, and destroy it, though you should be warned that he will still exist and will eventually grow strong enough to start commanding forces to retrieve the ring, if it's not destroyed, if Sauron does get the ring while in Mordor where his power of the binding is strongest he will be able to regain physical form and the commonsense not to go out into battle and risk himself again, will make it nigh impossible to get to him."

Was still pale but at least he had more information know, but he didn't know why he trusted this stranger with magical powers but his very immortality his Eldar whispered to him to trust this fellow, maybe he was a good Maiar sent by the Valar and Anuir.

Xoxox

**End of Chapter:** R&R

Xoxox

**Book of Shadows,** _Mind-Mage Style!!!_

**Elves:**

(_**Elrond**_): A Half-Elven Military Leader and a trusted friend of Gil-galad, he is sent to Eraidor by Gil-galad and is one of his Lieutenants, Elrond during the War of the Elves and Sauron creates the refuge Rivendell (Imladris), with the Help of Gil-galad's ring of power Vilya, although Dante will help in this version.

(_**Gil-galad**_): Sixth and last of the High Kings of the Noldor. The only son of High King Fingon, Gil-galad was born in Beleriand late in the First Age, and was still a child at the time of the Dagor Bragollach; his father sent him to Círdan at the Havens for safekeeping when Morgoth broke the Siege of Angband in that battle. (_Noldor is one of three types of the Elves, the Knowledge Seekers, Dagor Bragollach is the Battle of Sudden Flame_)

**Rings of Power:** _Gandalf's Rhyme;_

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

The Elven rings are _**Vilya**_ the Ring of Air, _**Nenya**_ the Ring of Water and finally _**Narya**_ the Ring of Fire, these Rings were created without the help of Sauron and could have only effected the Elves as he cast the Spell to bind the One Ring, and can now use them, Galadriel has the Nenya and use's it to divine the Past, Present and Future and has abilities to help grow Elven trees, Narya belongs to Círdan the Shipwright who use's it's abilities to help him forge metals, although it will eventually to Gandalf the Grey in the Third Age, the Vilya went to Gil-galad but will be given to Elrond to protect Rivendell the new refuge, it has abilities to conceal places and confuse enemies.

The Dwarven rings are lesser rings and enhance a Dwarves physical form to greater heights and can give small earth telling abilities, like finding a vein of Mithril that is in metres of concealing rock, Dwarves were more aware than Sauron believed and knew as soon as the elves did that he was up to no good, a fact they like to remind Elves about, the Nine Rings for the Races of Men were not given up and were worn and it corrupted Nine Kings to Sauron's cause twisting there souls till they became Ring Wraiths, the most powerful being the Witch King.


End file.
